Pursuit
by JazzieLouise
Summary: With eight badges to her name, May has left her hometown to move to MossDeep and pursue a new dream; marine biology. She's quite broken at the moment, after being cheated on. She meets the enigmatic Steven and they strike up a friendship but Hazel, her Eevee seems to be playing match maker between the two. A new group has also started up and they're experimenting on Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a huff and my fringe blew of my face. _Moving is always such an effort._ I lifted up another heavy box and struggled under the weight of it. My Blaziken who was helping me to move everything into my new apartment, rushed over at the sign of my struggling. The Pokemon relieved me of the box, rather easily. "Thanks Amber." I muttered to the Pokemon that I had by my side since the beginning of everything of my run away journey. I picked up a smaller box and moved it to the living room of my new apartment. Amber turned back to me and was looking at me in a questioning manner. I pointed to my bedroom and the Pokemon nodded and set off.

As it came back into the living room I threw a pokeblock in its direction. I pushed my hair back over the top of my head. Once all the boxes were moved to their respective places, I decided that it was enough for now. I thanked my Blaziken again and called her back into her pokeball for a well-earned rest. I decided that it would be a good idea to head outside to explore my new town.

 _First, I need to change…_ I went into my bedroom and grabbed my favourite pair of black jeans. I paired this with a nice red blouse that fitted my figure quite nicely and it had a cute bow at the collar. I fitted this with a comfy pair of ankle boots and grabbed my black shoulder bag. I stepped outside into the sunlight of Mossdeep city.

I locked my door behind me and turned to face the town. There were only a handful of other houses behind mine; I'd deliberately picked somewhere quite quiet. There's the standard Pokemon Center and a Pokemon Mart. There was a small market, a gym and the Mossdeep space center. I walked to the edge and looked at the crystal clear sea that was surrounding me on all sides. That was the real reason I came here. I'm studying to be a marine biologist and I'm very interested in the diving opportunities around here. I watched the trainers swimming and surfing on their Pokemon. That was me, until I decided to start studying again. It still is me occasionally. Can never say no to the allure and adrenaline of a Pokemon battle it's always going to be a part of me. I've got my eight badges; maybe I'll challenge the elite four someday.

Since there were only five other houses asides from mine I thought I'd knock on the doors of my neighbours and say hello. The first house I knocked on was a family home. Eliza was a lovely woman in her late thirties, who reminded me very much of my own mother. Her husband was a quiet and reserved man call John. They had two children. One was a small boy, who couldn't be any more than four years old. The next was older than the first; she must have been around fourteen. She was talking incessantly to her mother about an idol that was meant to be returning soon. Her little brother pulled on my jeans. "M-Miss, do you have P-P-Pokemon?"

I nodded and bent down to his level. "Yes, I do, I have lots of them. They're my precious friends."

He held out a pokeball. "T-Then battle me! Our eyes met, we have to!"

I chuckled a little and looked over to the mother. She nodded in approval.

The boy threw a pokeball. "Go Rattata!"

I pulled a pokeball from my belt. "Go Hazel!" I called out as I released my Eevee. The cute pokemon looked between me and its opponent and back again. I gave it a wink and nodded my head. She nodded back and took off at Rattata. Eevee batted the Pokemon gently with its paw and waited for a counterattack. The Rattata came at her with a tackle and Hazel feigned falling over and pretending to faint. The little boy cheered and swung his Rattata around.

"Yay! We won!"

I beckoned to Eevee and she came running towards me and ran up my arm and onto shoulder. Hazel nuzzled into my cheek and I nuzzled her right back again. The woman came over and rested a hand on my other shoulder. "That was very kind of you, thank you. You must have a fantastic connection with your Pokemon. You didn't even need to say anything!"

I nodded. "Me and Hazel here have been together for a while now, since Johto. We know each other pretty well. Isn't that right?" I scratched the evolution Pokemon under the cheek and she made an affectionate noise.

Eliza smiled at me. "Today's your first day here then, huh? Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm from Littleroot town, but Johto originally."

"Wow, that's quite a distance! Are your parents okay with that?"

I nodded. "I really wanted to come here, I'm studying marine biology and the waters around Mossdeep are different from anywhere else around here. There's so much wildlife to see and document. My mother wasn't brilliant about me moving so far, but I've got a Pokemon that knows fly so I can always make visits. As my dad puts it, 'I'm old enough and ugly enough to make my own decisions.'" She laughed at that.

"You do look quite young though, you can't be anymore than twenty."

"You've pretty much hit the nail on the head. I'm twenty in a month."

A little while later, I was on my way out the door. "It was lovely meeting you May! Please don't be a stranger, you're welcome here anytime!"

I waved behind me. I reached up and stroked Eevee on the head as we made our way to the next house. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "I guess they're not in."

A couple of teenage girls walked up to me, they were the same age as the girl at Eliza's house. "If you're after an autograph from Steven, he isn't here yet. He's coming later. We're waiting for him!"

"Okay…" I muttered as I stepped back from the front door.

"You don't know who Steven Stone is?!" The first of the girls exclaimed. "He's such a dreamboat! Hoenn's silver haired dreamboat!"

"Right then." I muttered again.

"Wow! You seriously don't know him?! You're a Pokemon trainer, aren't you?" I looked at Eevee. "Where have you been living all this time, under a rock?!"

"Umm… " I rubbed the back of my neck. "I stopped seriously travelling and training a couple of years back now."

"I guess that explains it then Kate, he only got seriously popular a year and half ago…"

"Well, when he gets here, stay back! We saw him first!"

I waved my hands in front of my face and decided I was going to leave the stalking girls to it.

I went back into my house and decided that I was going to do some surfing and exploring around the outskirts of Mossdeep city, see if I can find any good places for a dive whilst I'm waiting for my new scuba diving equipment to arrive. "For that though… I'll need to change again. I changed into my black bikini and slung my brown belt across my waist. I attached my pokeballs to this. As I made my way down to the beach, I got a few glances. "Well, can't be blamed, walking around in a bikini isn't a standard thing to do after all."

I got to the beach and called out the water Pokemon I had with me at the moment, my Milotic. I jumped onto its back and Hazel climbed on top of my head. "Let's go, Mizu!" I called down to the beautiful aquatic Pokemon. Mizu started off slow whilst I got my balance right on its body. "Keep still Hazel!" I called with a laugh to the Pokemon on my head. "I don't want to fall!"

Hazel let out a cry and I looked up to see people watching me from the edge of Mossdeep. I couldn't really make them out, they were a bit too high up, but I waved anyway. I continued with my route around Mossdeep and found a few nice dive spots plus Shoal cave, which will all be brilliant for exploration once I get my new equipment.

After I was finished I told Mizu to take us back. The majestic Pokemon did as much and I stroked her face. "Thanks a bunch!" She cooed affectionately and nuzzled my hand. She then pushed it and I almost fell over backwards. "Why, you cheeky thing!" I shook my fist and the Pokemon just looked incredibly amused. Hazel was laughing at me too. I laughed. "Come back Mizu." I clipped the pokeball back to my belt. Hazel moved back to my shoulder and I made my way back up the steps.

A girl and a boy both around the age of eight, came running up to me. "Miss, you were so cool!"

I ruffled the girls head. "Thank you."

"What type of Pokemon was that?"

"It's a Milotic. I raised it from a tiny fish this size." I gestured with my hands how small the Feebas was when I caught it.

"Wow!" They said in unison, right before they ran away. I made a shrugging motion and Hazel copied me. That set us both off in a laughing fit. I kept walking a little further and it wasn't long before I met with a reasonable sized crowd. _This must be what those two girls were on about._

I scanned the crowd; it was mostly composed of teenage girls. There were a couple of girls who seemed closer to my age but they were few and far between. It didn't take me long to find the guy they were all fuzzing over. I mean, he stands out. Mainly because he's the only guy in the crowd. He was dressed in a very nice black, purple and white suit dress suit with a red cravat. He had messy silver hair, he was pretty handsome. I'd give him that. I smiled and waved at the guy as a gesture of good faith, but I don't think he saw. It wasn't long before I found myself confronted with the two girls before.

"How dare you!"

I blinked, slightly taken aback by this affront. "Excuse me?"

"We told you Steven was ours and here you are, marching up in a bikini of all things!"

"R-Right." I glanced over at Steven. "Might want to reign in your fangirls!" I called over the din.

Steven glanced my way and blinked. I laughed.

"Goodbye girls," I called over my shoulder as I made my way back to my place. I had to push through the crowd a little bit to get to my house, as a few of the people were practically on my doorstep. A guy who had just joined the crowd grabbed my wrist and wolf whistled at me. "Hey girl, fancy giving me your number?"

"No, I don't I'm afraid." I tried to pull my wrist free.

He wasn't letting go. "Aww, come on. Don't be like that."

"Let go of me." I said through gritted teeth. People started to turn around. "Please refrain from forcing yourself on me in such a disgusting manner."

The guy finally let go of my hand. I shivered and looked out the corner of my eye to see Steven glaring at the man, but the man didn't even notice.

I rubbed my sore wrist and finally made my way into my house. Once inside, I changed into the same outfit as before and decided to start unpacking the kitchen, so that I could cook dinner. Once I unpacked most of it, I checked the time on watch. It was half eight. "Time to get stuff in for dinner I think." I glanced over at Hazel who was batting a ball back and forth. "You coming with Hazel?" The Pokemon perked her ears up and nodded her head before running into my arms.

I walked out and locked the door behind me. I dropped Hazel down to the ground and the little lynx like Pokemon followed obediently by my side. I walked over to the market. _I have to be quick, it shuts at nine._ I picked up a basket and began to browse the aisles. I decided to just do pesto and pasta for tonight. I also picked up some other bits and pieces along with breakfast and lunch tomorrow.

Hazel jumped onto the shelf and knocked a satsuma into my basket. "Is that a hint?" I called out to her as I rubbed her head. "I'm guessing you're going to want me to peel it for you as well as buy it?" The Pokemon gave me a mischievous grin. "Fine, but only because you're the cutest thing ever."

"You've got one cunning Pokemon there."

 **A/N Please review! This is my first Pokemon fanfiction and I'd love any comments/constructive criticism you might have! Thanks a bunch for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around at the voice. It was the Steven guy from before, the one who had creepy fan girls.

"I have indeed." I smiled at the Pokemon and held out my hand. Hazel nodded and ran up my arm to my shoulder.

The guy advanced his hand. "I'm Steven." I took in his outfit. He was wearing dark shoes that were purple in colour, with black dress trousers, a purple vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a red cravat and a stunning black and purple suit jacket with chunky silver cuffs in the shape of crowns.

I shook his hand back. "I'm May. Nice to meet you. Although, I already know who you are." He looked confused. "I bumped into a couple of your fangirls near your house. I was introducing myself to people in the town. They were hanging around your house."

He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I heard your comment about needing to 'rein them in' as you put it. What was that all about?"

I let out a laugh. "They told me to stay away from you, that you were as good as theirs. I hope that's not the case though, they were what, tweleve? Would be kind of illegal."

Steven chuckled at this. "Certainly not, I believe they were mistaken."

"Well, they seemed to take offence to me walking up in a bikini and had a go at me."

"That is really quite something. You got affronted by that gentleman as well."

"Gentlemen? Pfft."

Steven shrugged his shoulders and his gaze dropped to my wrist. "May, your wrist is bruised."

I lifted it up, "so it is." Hazel deftly walked down to my wrist and began licking the mark. "Aww, thanks Hazel. That's so sweet of you." I ruffled the fur at her neck.

Steven cautiously lifted a hand out to Hazel and Hazel regarded him with a neutral expression. I had no idea how Hazel was going to react to this; she doesn't seem to take kindly to strangers. Steven ruffled her head and she let out a cute noise and threw herself into his arms.

"Look like Hazel likes you." I walked to the till and paid for my shopping and Steven paid for the ready meal he had come in for.

"I got to see how cheeky your Milotic was on my way here that certainly was a sight. Made me chuckle." At my confusion, he explained. "I flew in on my Skarmory."

I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheek. "T-That's not even the worst of it. That Pokemon is so naughty sometimes. There've been a few times I've been riding on her back and she's deliberately shaken me off. I've usually got pretty good balance as well. Mizu loves making me look like an idiot."

Once we got outside, Hazel jumped down from Steven's arms and continued walking by my side. We continued chatting for a few more minutes before we ended up coming getting back to my place.

"It was lovely talking to you May, I'm looking forward to being more acquainted with you."

"Right back at you." I gave him a smile and bent down to pick up the normal type Pokemon. She darted out of my grasp and grabbed hold of Steven's trousers and started trying to pull him closer to the door.

"Come on Hazel, leave the poor gentlemen alone. I'm sure he has things he needs to do." Short of ripping holes in Steven's trousers, I wasn't sure how to get Hazel to let go. "It seems Hazel wants you to stick around for a bit longer." I went to stand up and Steven reached his hand out. "Thank you." I said as I placed my hand in his and he helped me up. "Want to come in for coffee or something?"

At this Hazel jumped up and down on the spot with a grin on her face. At least she let go of Steven's expensive looking clothing. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"If that would be agreeable with you, I'd like that."

"Of course it's agreeable, that's why I offered." I shot him a grin. "Happy now?" I said to Hazel and she nodded. "Excuse the mess, I only moved in today. Amber my Blaziken was helping me earlier, but it's still a mess."

"That's quite alright May."

I walked through my front door and held the door open for Steven. He nodded in thanks and walked in. As Steven got in, Hazel sat in front of him and lifted her front paws up, wanting to be picked up. Steven chuckled and scooped the evolution Pokemon up into his arms. He rubbed her head and she purred affectionately. "Have you ever thought about evolving your Eevee, May?"

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my shopping down in the kitchen. "I really like Hazel just the way she is. She seems very happy in her own skin too. She's a lot stronger than she looks as well." I picked up the satsuma from earlier. "Catch!" I called as I threw it towards Steven.

He didn't miss a beat and caught it in his spare hand. "This is for the Eevee, isn't it?"

"Hazel." I corrected. "Yeah, she's all over you at the moment, figured maybe you could peel it for her."

"Alright then." He sat down at my kitchen table and started peeling the satsuma whilst Hazel sat on his lap, watching intently.

I flicked the kettle switch down and watched as Steven started feeding the segments to her.

My pokenav started ringing and I pulled it out of my bag and my eyes went wide as I took in the display. _It's Brendan… I really, really don't want to talk to him right now._ I just watched as it continued to ring.

Hazel jumped up on to the table and jumped across to the kitchen counter that I was leaning against. She climbed up my arm and checked the screen. The second she saw the familiar picture of Brendan, she started protesting angrily.

I leaned my head against the Pokémon's soft fur. "I know Hazel, I know." I put the pokenav down and Hazel seemed happier after that.

"Is everything okay, May?" Steven had stood up at this point and began walking tentatively around the table. I looked up at him; he looked kind of awkward and concerned at the same time.

"Sorry, first day you meet me and I get all upset all of a sudden." I tried my best to give him a smile. "What a brilliant host I'm being."

"May, don't worry about me. I don't mind at all."

I shook my head and busied myself with making coffee. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steven lifting up a hand, he seemed to realise what he was doing and think better of it. He lowered his hand and took up his seat again at the table.

Hazel leaned round to look up at me and dashed to the other side of the counter. She fought with the tissue box until she was able to free one. She then bounded back to me and let out a small whimper and offered me the tissue. "Thanks Hazel." I said with a sad smile. I then dried my eyes and finished off making the coffee. "How do you take your coffee, Steven?"

"May, would it be better if I left? Something seems to be troubling you at the moment and I don't want to get in the way if you need some time to yourself."

I shook my head with my back to him. "I'll be okay, I just need a second."

"Long as you're sure. In that case, I'll just take some milk with mine please."

I took a deep breath, poured milk into both of our coffees before moving back to the table.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." I shot him a bright smile as I pushed his coffee towards him.

He blinked a couple of times; I probably threw him off guard at how brightly I was smiling. I mean, I was just crying ten seconds ago.

"Well, I'm a trainer. I train rock and steel type Pokemon. My favourite is my Metagross I raised it from a tiny Beldum." He gestured using his hands to show how small it was when he first caught it. "I'm a bit of a stone fanatic. I was actually in a cave, researching on stones, when I caught my Beldum." He rubbed the back of his neck. "My last name is actually Stone as well. I've always found that hilarious."

"You're Steven Stone? So you're the heir to the Devon cooperation then?"

Steven averted his gaze and he frowned slightly. "Yes I am."

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm guessing you don't want to be then."

He remained quiet and still wasn't looking at me. He started tapping his rings against his coffee mug. Hazel nuzzled against his arm, trying to cheer him up. He ruffled the Pokémon's hair and the expression on his face tugged at my heart. I thought about reaching over to touch his arm but I thought better of it, he probably wouldn't appreciate it. We barely know each other after all.

He finished his coffee and stood up. "Thank you very much for having me over. I think I shall take my leave now." He began to make his way to the door.

"Steven?" I muttered vaguely as I stood up. "Did I say something wrong? If I did I'm sorry."

He paused with his hand on the door knob and I saw his other hand clench. "No, it was not you." With that, he was gone and I was left feeling pretty confused.

I found myself staring at the door after he left. Hazel pulled at my trousers and that brought me out of my daze. I walked over to the window and peeked out of it. Steven was walking towards his house with a hand thrown into his messy hair. _I'm guessing he really doesn't want to take over Devon. He's a trainer who loves researching stones; I guess that means he likes to do a lot of travelling. I got the impression yesterday that he isn't around much… I'm willingly to bet he doesn't want to take over the company because he wants to be free from responsibility. As much as he can anyway, so he can travel._

I closed the curtain and made my way over to the kitchen. I looked at my shopping and started packing it away. I went to put the pasta away and Eevee tried to knock it out of my hand. The Pokemon looked up at me with a frown. "Eevee!" It pronounced angrily.

I sighed, "sorry Hazel. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll eat a good breakfast tomorrow."

She seemed a bit more satisfied at that. I made sure to feed my Pokemon before settling down in bed with my laptop to do a bit of marine biology work. Eventually, I went to sleep with the evolution Pokemon curled up next to my head.

I woke up the next morning to a new text from Brendan. I rubbed my eyes and opened up the message.

 _Hey May, want to go out for dinner tonight? I know you're still trying to forgive me, but I thought It'd be nice to go out for a date. Can I meet you at yours and we can decide where to go from there? Can I meet you at seven?_

I let out a long sigh. I decided that it could be nice to go on a date; maybe it'll help us, it's something we haven't done in about three months. My reply was as follows: _Yeah sure. I'd like that a lot. And sure, that works great with me._

I hit send and got a reply a minute later.

 _Great, I'll see you then._

I stretched and got ready for the day. I cooked breakfast, which made Eevee happy. Had a shower, got dressed and added a couple of coats of mascara to my eyelashes. I then spent the next couple of hours doing work. Eventually, I was finding it incredibly hard to continue concentrating. I made a flask of coffee and took a notebook outside with me.

I sat on one of the benches overlooking the ocean and continued making notes on the Pokemon and wildlife that I'd found in this area so far. I was doing a report on it as part of my online marine biology program.

I heard a racket over to the left of me. A group of three girls had gathered outside Steven's door and were knocking on it frantically. I cringed internally for the poor guy.

Eventually he opened it. I watched as he repressed a sigh as he saw who was outside the door.

"Kya~" They sang to him. "It's Steven!" A bubble of noise erupted out of their mouths.

He ran a hand through his hair and I watched him struggled to repress a sigh. "Hello young ladies. Now is really not an ideal time. Any chance you might be able to come back another time? Sorry to disappoint you. I have duties to attend to."

"You're so cool! I love the way you talk!"

He pulled his door shut behind him. "Please come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay Steven-San!" With that, they giggled and ran off.

"Does that happen often?" I called out to him as he got a bit closer.

"Good morning May." He leaned over the back of the bench I was sat on. "Yes. It seems to happen quite regularly." He glanced at me and I could only describe his expression as being rather puzzled. "Do you really not know who I am, May?"

I was confused and it was evident on my face immediately. "You're the heir to the Devon cooperation." I paused. "I don't think girls generally fangirl over businessmen though. There's got to be something else."

He nodded. "Quite right indeed." He glanced at his watch and pushed back away from the bench. "It is actually quite refreshing though, meeting someone who does not know who I am, not properly anyway. I quite like the idea of it remaining that way for a little while longer."

"Aww, don't do that. Now I really want to know. If you won't tell me, I could just ask one of your fans."

He glanced over at me and smirked. "You could indeed. But I get the feeling you are the type of person who likes to receive information first hand. You would prefer it if I told you myself. So you shall have to wait. Besides, I know you would hate to ask my 'fans' they might bite your head off for asking after me. Remember the incident from yesterday?"

I cringed. "Well, you've got me there. How did you know that I was that type of person?"

Steven smiled warmly at me. "Lucky guess, perhaps." He pulled a pokeball off his trouser belt. It has been nice talking to you, but I have business to attend to."

"Steven…" I asked. I couldn't help twiddling my thumbs. "Are you okay from last night? I can't shake the feeling that I said something to upset you."

The smile half dropped off his face and he looked out to the ocean. "You did nothing wrong May. Please, there is no need to feel at fault. You just simply… Reminded me of a… Problem I am trying to work through at current. Anyway, I need to be off." With that, he called on a really strong looking Skarmory and took off to the skies.

"Bye." I called meekly after him.

 **A/N Thanks a bunch for reading! Please let me know what you think of this little fanfiction so far, comments are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just a quick thank you to everyone who is following and adding this story to their favourites list! Really appreciate it, anyway here is the third instalment. Enjoy!**

I spent the rest of the day, doing more work and drawing sketches of Pokemon in the area. Once the time on my pokenav read six o'clock, I decided that it was time to get ready. I called Eevee back into its pokeball so I could focus on getting ready.

I unpacked nearly all of the clothes that were still packed, whilst I was searching for an outfit for tonight. In the end, I settled on a little black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the straps crossed over at the front of the dress and on the back. I paired it my strappy sandal heels. It was warm enough that I didn't need tights with it. I brushed my hair and pulled my straighteners through it. I applied another coat of mascara and some liquid eyeliner across my top lash line. I also added a coat of my favourite red lipstick. I paired it with some black and silver earrings, matching silver bracelet and necklace. I packed my pokeballs, pokenav, purse, mirror, keys, small pocket notebook and lip balm into my brown satchel. By this point it was ten to seven, so I made my way outside to wait for Brendan.

I decided to leave my coat as it was still warm out. It shouldn't get cold for another couple hours yet and by the time it did actually get cold, I'd be inside a restaurant anyway. I locked my door as I went outside and made my way to the bench from earlier. It got to quarter past seven and there was no news from Brendan. _He's probably running a bit late._

I went on my pokenav and watched the news for a little bit. I checked the time again. It read half seven. I decided to text him. _Heya, I'm all ready and waiting how much longer are you going to be?_

I went back to the news. After a while, I got bored of that. The time was now ten past eight. I decided to call him. It went straight through to voicemail. I called again. It rang once and then abruptly went to voicemail. I pulled the pokenav away from my ear and raised an eyebrow at the screen. _That's odd. I'm sure it's nothing though._

I let out a huff and blew my fringe up. I leaned forward with my hands on my knees. "Brendan, where are you?"

I pulled out my notebook and started doodling. I ended up drawing Eevee and my Ninetails. I checked the time again. It was now nearing quarter to nine. _I've been out here for nearly two hours now._ I rang Brendan again. I got the voicemail again. I left a message. "Hey, are we still meeting? I'm all dressed up and everything." I laughed nervously. "What's happened with you? We were meant to be meeting at seven. That was nearly two hours ago now. Do you want to reschedule? Get back to me as soon as you can please."

I rubbed my arms. It was starting to get chilly. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out Russet's pokeball. My Ninetail's appeared in front of me. I stroked his head affectionately.

"Nine, ninetails!" It called out.

I held my arms out. "Can I hug you for a bit please Russet?"

The Pokemon nodded and jumped up into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his warm soft fur. "You're so warm Russet, this is really appreciated. Thank you."

We sat in contended silence for a little while longer. I continuously stroked Russet's head and eventually, the Pokemon was curled up asleep in my lap. I leaned back on the bench. _What the fuck are you doing Brendan?_ I crossed my legs at the ankle, being careful not to disturb the fire Pokemon and began tapping my heels on the grass.

"May?"

I turned around to see Steven walking towards me. I apologised to Russet as he started to stir. He opened his red eyes to glance at Steven before settling back down again.

"Hey Steven." I said with a small smile.

He came closer and blinked. "Woah."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, you look different. In a really great way. Well, that didn't come out well." He leaned on the back of the bench.

I laughed. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He crossed his arms on the back of the bench. "So, Miss May, what are you doing out here wearing such a lovely dress?"

I gave him another small smile. "I'm waiting for Brendan. We were supposed to be meeting here at seven to decide where we were going for dinner."

Steven checked his watch. "It's nearly half nine, May."

I squeezed Russet, who'd given up with sleep by this point. "I know." I mumbled into his fur.

"It's getting a bit cold out. Can I repay you for the favour yesterday and invite you in for some coffee whilst you wait?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay thanks." I discretely wiped a tear from my eye before I looked back up at him. "I think it might annoy Brendan if he shows up and I'm in some guy's house. He might throw a bit of a wobbly."

"Alright, I understand. Wait right there."

I nodded and returned my gaze to the sea.

A minute later…

"Hey girl, its Mary isn't it?"

I turned around to see the guy from before.

"No, it's not." I replied curtly.

"Look at you all dolled up. Did your date ditch you? Come hang with me instead."

He took a step closer and Russet who had been watching him closely decided he was too close. He let out a low growl.

That didn't deter the guy. He reached a hand out.

Russet spat a small ball of fire in front of the guy's foot and the guy jumped back. My Ninetails jumped into the space he'd just vacated, put out the flame and started growling and baring his teeth. The guy held up his hands. "Woah. Call of your Pokemon babe. It's gonna go for me."

I did nothing.

Russet stepped forward again, fanned his beautiful tails and snarled.

The guy took another step back.

That wasn't enough. Russet lit up each of his nine tails with a small flame one by one.

The guy finally turned tail and ran. I leaned over the bench and rubbed Russet's head. "Thanks a bunch buddy. You're amazing."

He jumped back atop the bench and pounced down lightly onto my lap again. Satisfied with a job well done, he curled back up again.

Steven walked over with two mugs of steaming coffee. "I was standing by to see if you needed any help with that man, but it looks like your Ninetails had it covered. What's its name?"

I accepted the mug of coffee he handed to me. "Thanks a lot. And he's Russet."

At the mention of his name, said Pokemon perked up his ears. He stared blankly at Steven. "You seem to have really beautiful nicknames for your Pokemon, May." He lifted out his spare hand and gave the back of it for Ninetails to smell. It had a good sniff and looked at me as if for validation. I smiled at him.

Russet perked up and licked Steven's hand and lowered his head for Steven to stroke.

"May, I do not want to come off as being rude, but are you sure this Brendan is going to turn up? I would hate for you to catch a cold waiting for him."

I shook my head. "I don't know anymore…" I mumbled weakly. Russet looked up as he felt my tear splash on his head. He reached out a tail to take the other tear from my cheek.

"Nine, nine!" He called out as he nuzzled against me. He looked really sad. I rubbed his head. "It's okay." I looked back out to the sea. "He needs to turn up. We haven't been on a date in ages… I'm still trying to forgive him…"

"Forgive him?" Steven asked puzzled.

I checked the time. It was ten to ten.

I was interrupted from answering Steven, by someone shouting my name.

"May!"

I stood up and caught sight of Brendan running up to me. I pushed the empty mug of coffee onto Steven and jogged round the bench.

Brendan immediately pulled me into a hug. He then spotted Steven. "Who's that May?"

As he pulled me in for a hug, I noticed something off. In a major way.

I pushed away from Brendan and looked up into his eyes.

"You smell like shower gel."

"I'm sorry for being so late May, something urgent popped up at home. I told them I needed to meet you, but they needed me."

"Don't dodge what I said." I could feel a tiny chip of my heart coming loose. "You never shower at night. Never."

"I was helping my folks May. I thought it'd be better to shower, didn't want to be sweaty when I met you."

I shook my head. My chest started to hurt. "Don't lie to me!" I balled my hands into fists. "You were with her, weren't you?! Again?!"

"I-I swear I wasn't. May, calm down."

"Don't you dare do this to me! You sleazy little shit! After I've been trying so hard to forgive you?! You have the fucking audacity to do it again?!" I stepped forward.

He stepped back. "May, you're causing a scene. Chill."

"Fine. I'll 'chill.' If you've ever really loved me, you'd have the balls," I spat with venom. "To tell me the bloody truth. It's written all over you're bloody face."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

My heart cracked. My fists started to shake. I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could in the face. I shook my head and tears ripped free. "You piece of shit! To think I believed you when you said you'd never do it again!" I shook my head harder. "I'm such an idiot!"

I went to slap him again and he caught my wrist. I tried to break free and he applied pressure and pulled me closer to him.

Russet arched his back and started to growl.

"Now listen here, you've made your scene, drawn all the attention in the fucking town. Stop with this petty shit."

"Petty?!" I cried out. "I'm done with you! We're done! I've had enough!"

He applied more pressure. "Shut the fuck up."

"Ow! Let go!"

Russet dived at his leg and clamped his teeth into his shin. Brendan kicked the Pokemon in the stomach. Russet landed crumpled on the floor.

"Russet!" I tried to go to my Pokemon but he yanked me back hard. I lost my balance and my ankle went to the side. I yelped and he forced me back up again.

By this point, Steven was already running over. "Let her go." He said and the cold hard ice in his voice chilled my spine but Brendan was almost unaffected by it. Russet climbed back to his feet and nearly fell over, but managed to catch his balance against Steven's leg. He immediately spat a small fireball at the arm that was holding my wrist.

Brendan let go immediately and I nearly fell over. Steven caught me and guided me over to Eliza who was a part of the crowd that had formed. Russet prevented Brendan from following.

"Please look after her. I believe her ankle's sprained." He delicately lifted up my wrist. "This might be sprained too."

I was barely listening as Eliza sent John to get the first aid kit. I was watching Steven as he walked back over to Brendan.

"You bastard!" Brendan immediately dived for Steven who dodged the punch.

"I think it is high time you left, Brendan. I might be mistaken, but I am under the impression that May no longer wishes to see you."

He made another dash for Steven. "Fine." Steven then lifted up his own fist and punched Brendan point blank in the face. I gasped in shock. "You have done more than enough damage. You have injured a beautiful and amazing girl both physically and emotionally. Leave and do not ever come back."

Brendan held his bleeding nose. "Cunt." He spat. "What are you gonna do about it?" He said as he tried to play off his injury as nothing. "Ban me from the Pokemon League? Ruin my dreams as a trainer? You think you're such a big shot just because you're Hoenn's champion. Well, news flash bub. You're not."

 _Steven is champion of the Pokemon League?_

Steven took two steps forward and Brendan took one back. He grabbed the collar of Brendan's shirt and pulled him up close. "I do not take kindly to people of your type." He then let go and Brendan nearly lost his balance. Russet started firing small fireballs at Brendan's feet until he backed up and pulled out a pokeball. He called out his Swellow and took off. Satisfied with his work, the Pokemon fell over.

 **Thank you for reading! It's greatly appreciated! Now, if you could review, that would be amazing! I love me some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far guys! Please enjoy the next chapter.**

"Russet!" I called out. I broke free from Eliza and half limped; half ran to my beloved Pokemon that was on the floor. I fell down at his side.

"Nine… Nine…" He called out quietly.

"Oh Russet, I'm so sorry!" The tears were flowing even more freely now.

The Pokemon shook his head.

I scooped him up and held him close. "I'll get you help…. I'll get you to Nurse Joy. She'll get you all fixed up, okay? Just hold on." I cried into its neck.

I attempted to stand again and pain ripped through my ankle. Russet let out a whimper.

"May, you've hurt you're ankle. You need to take it easy. Let someone help you."

I steeled my nerves. "Russet needs help. I can't take it easy." I started limping towards the Centre. Russet started protesting. "Ssh." I soothed. "You're far more important."

"Here, take this." Eliza ran up to Steven with a first aid kit.

Steven walked up to me and lifted me straight off the ground, Ninetails and all. He started carrying me bridal style. "You sure are stubborn."

I looked down. "Thank you. And… I'm sorry about all of this."

"It is not your fault May. It is not your fault your boyfriend acted that way. If anyone should be sorry, I should be."

"Ex-boyfriend." I muttered. "And why should you be sorry?"

He averted his gaze. "Because if I had of reacted quicker you may have been able to avoid both a sprained ankle and a sprained wrist."

"Don't be an idiot." I muttered quietly. "Don't blame yourself."

We were silent after that.

We finally reached the Pokemon Centre. "Nurse Joy!" I cried out. "Let me down please Steven."

Steven nodded and dropped me down. I limped the rest of the way to the main desk. "Please help Russet!" The poor Pokémon's breathing had become shallow.

"What happened?!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "This Pokemon is in serious condition!"

I started to sob. "I broke up with my b-boyfriend and he g-got v-violent! R-Russet was just trying to protect me…"

Nurse Joy was instantly sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. We'll do our best." Chansey loaded Russet onto a stretcher and dashed him towards the emergency room. Nurse Joy came round and gave me a quick hug before dashing off after Russet.

I tried following them. "Russet… I'm so sorry. I'm such a poor trainer."

Steven was at my side trying to guide me to a chair. "May, I am sure Russet will be fine. You are a brilliant trainer, you and Russet have an amazing connection. It is crystal clear how much you both care for each other. Come on, we have done all we can for Russet for now, he is in good hands. Please, let me see to your injuries."

I shook my head and continued pacing. "I'm fine."

"May, you're gonna end up shattering that ankle if you keep pacing around." He took a deep breath and tried to gain some more composure. "It is tantamount that we get that ankle seen to immediately. I would feel terrible if you injured it further."

I started chewing on my nails but I let him guide me into a chair. He started to unlace my shoe and I only began to realise how bad it was when I saw that my foot had swollen to the point where Steven couldn't get my shoe off. He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. He made eye contact with me. "I'm sorry." He said as he took the scissors to my shoe and manually cut my foot loose.

"I really liked those shoes too."

"We can get you new shoes."

"It's okay. I didn't realise how bad it was."

He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a bundle of bandage and set to work on my foot. Once done with that he gently took a hold of my wrist and bandaged that too. "I think it would be a good idea to get you a couple of ice packs." He looked up at me and then placed my hand back down into my lap. "Do you want me to get you anything from yours?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my keys. "Please could you get me some tissues and my make-up wipes on my desk? I've got make-up in my eyes and it kinda hurts. I dread to think what I look like right now." I laughed nervously and it just sounded forced. "Could you get me a jumper too please? I think there's one on the back of my chair."

He nodded with a sad smile on his face. "Of course." He shrugged out of his suit jacket. "Take this for now." He said as he draped it across my shoulders.

"Are you sure? It's cold outside."

He nodded. "I'm sure May, sit tight."

After he had left, I pulled out my mirror and instantly regretted doing that after seeing my reflection. I snapped it shut immediately.

There was a flash of white light and Hazel appeared on the chair next to me. She took one look at me and nuzzled into me and started licking my bad wrist.

I heard the door open and Steven walked in just as Hazel managed to roll one of my pokeballs out of my bag. She hit her paw down on the button and in a flash of white, the empathy Pokemon, Gardevoir appeared in front of me.

"Yukki…" I muttered.

We needed no words. She took my hands and lifted me up as carefully as she possibly could. She pulled me in close and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I rested my head on her shoulder and she leaned her own head against mine. She started rubbing circles on my back.

That was it for me. I could hold back no longer. I started sobbing and crying louder. Yukki just held me tightly and let me get it out. Eventually, I began to calm down. Yukki reached around me and pointed to the make-up wipes.

Steven nodded and passed one to the psychic fairy type's waiting hand. Yukki held my face with one hand and started wiping off my makeup with the other hand. I closed my eyes and let her. Once she was done she dropped the wipe down onto the table and held both my hands in hers before resting her head against mine.

She set out a pace for our breathing and eventually I was much calmer. She gave me a tiny smile and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you Yukki."

Yukki nodded in response and guided me over to where Steven was sat. She arranged the jumper he'd brought me into a pillow and had me lie down. Yukki lifted up her arms and her eyes started to glow. Purple hoops travelled towards me and I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning feeling very stiff all over. I winced as I felt pain in my wrist. As I fought through the fog in my head, memories from last night came flooding through. My eyes widened and I pulled my jacket tighter around me, only to realise that it wasn't even my jacket. It was Steven's. I remembered my injuries and swung my feet gently over the couch.

I looked to my right and saw that the light was still lit over the intensive care unit. _Russet…_ I sent out a mental message. _Please be okay._ I looked to my left and saw that Steven was still fast asleep. He was slouched across the armchair. His silver hair was cast over his face and half shielded his eyes. He looks so peaceful, I couldn't help thinking. _I owe you a serious thank you._

I checked the time on my pokenav and my eyes widened when I realised it was only five in the morning. _I can't have been asleep for any more than five hours._ I massaged my neck as best as I could with the one hand and ran my fingers through my hair to try and detangle it as best as I could.

I then untied my second shoe and stood up carefully. The first thing I did was to drape Steven's jacket across his front. I looked at my jumper and then looked at my wrist. _There's no way I'm going to be able to get it on… Might as well get some use out of it. Steven's really going to injure his neck if he carries on sleeping like that._ I picked up my jumper _might as well use if for something._ I lifted up his head as slowly as I could. _His hair is really soft…_ I placed the jumper pillow underneath his head and lowered him back down again. He just kept sleeping away.

I made my way over to the vending machines and vended two cups of coffee and two breakfast bars. I hobbled back towards Steven and left his share on the table in front of him. I took my coffee and breakfast bar over to the window so that I could watch the sunrise. Ribbons of yellow, pink and orange light had started to come up over the horizon. I watched as the light spread out across the ocean and I frowned. _My equipment will arrive in a couple of days. I can deal with the pain of my sprained limbs, but I'm not going to be able to do any diving for at least two weeks, that's really gonna make my work take a backseat._ I blew my fringe up and watched it flop back down again.

I heard noise and turned to see Steven stirring. He lifted up and stretched with a massive yawn. His eyes flickered open and gradually his blue eyes with that mystic lavender tint slowly came to life. He spotted the coffee and looked confused.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I joked around. _Even if it was a joke, why did that come out of my mouth?_

He ran a hand through his hair and met my gaze. "Good morning, May." He said in a voice still husky from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and shrugged his jacket back onto his shoulders. He picked up his coffee. "Thanks a lot for this."

"No problem." I turned back to the window.

"How are you feeling? Any news on Russet?"

"There's been no news on Russet, he's still in intensive care."

"May, you did not respond to the first part of my question."

I leaned my chin on the windowsill and gazed back out towards the ocean. The sun had nearly risen completely by this point. I jumped out of my skin when my pokenav started ringing.

I answered it to have Wallace shouting down my ear. Steven watched me curiously.

"Heya Wallace. Calm down a sec. Say that again but slower this time."

"You're boyfriend has just turned up at my place drunk off his face and started pounding on my door! He disturbed my beauty sleep May! You know how precious that is to me!"

I laughed. "I know, I know Wallace. I should probably tell you though; me and Brendan broke up last night."

"What?! Did he cheat on you again?!"

I winced and pulled the pokenav away from my ear.

"Yeah, he did. I would come over and explain the situation in person, but he's put Russet in intensive care and I've got a sprained ankle and wrist. I need to check Russet's okay and then I should probably get myself seen to properly."

"May are you okay?! I'm kicking him out right now. I was just going to make him coffee too. Screw that. I'm coming over! Just give me half an hour and I'll surf over."

"Wallace, it's okay. You don't need to come over. I'll be okay."

"I know a liar when I hear one May, you're far from okay."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, fine. You caught me out. I hold up my hands to your superb deductive powers. It'd be great to see you."

"I'll see you soon darlin'." With that, he was gone.

I pocketed my pokenav and ran a hand through my hair.

"You know Wallace?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." I glanced his way. "We met in Sootopolis and chatted for a while and found we had quite a bit in common before I realised he was the gym leader and I challenged him then and there on the spot." I chuckled. "We hung out after my win and exchanged numbers. Must have been two years ago now."

"You got your eighth badge two years ago and yet you have not challenged the Pokemon League?"

"How'd you know I didn't take on the league?"

He stood up and tossed his cup into the bin. He slipped a hand into his trouser pockets. "I think I would have remembered seeing you. You would have definitely ended up facing me; with the kind of connection you have with your Pokemon."

I was still confused.

"Brendan blew my cover yesterday, remember? He let it slip. That fact that I am the Champion of Hoenn that is."

 **A/N And there you have it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while to get here! I'm trying to aim for at least a chapter a week at the moment, maybe two.**

My mouth flew open. "You're kidding me?!"

He chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I could say that it is in jest. But alas, I am telling the truth. I am very surprised that you did not know. I have only held the title for a year and a half so far though."

A lot of things started making sense now. "So that explains all the fangirls then!" I pointed at him. "They're all over you because you're champ! So that's why they called you Hoenn's silver haired dreamboat!"

A light dusting of rose lit up his cheeks. He scratched the side of his head. "Is that what people are calling me?" He sighed and then smirked.

"I did think it was a little strange for people to be crowding around you like that. I found out that you were connected to Devon, but I figured that wouldn't be enough to draw such a crowd. People don't tend to throw themselves at the feet of businessmen. No offense. I then just shrugged it off and attributed it to your good looks."

His smirk grew and he held his chin in his hand. "You think I am good looking?"

I immediately grew incredibly flustered. "W-Well, aren't you? I-Isn't that why everyone was fawning over you?"

He let out a chuckle. "It was in jest May, no need to get all red in the face."

Wallace choose that precise moment to flounce flamboyantly through the doors. "How's my favourite Little Red holding up?"

I blushed at the nickname. "W-Wallace!"

"You know you love it." He pulled me into a hug. "Come here you." I buried my face in his chest and relished in the familiar security. Wallace and I had gotten very close over the time we've known each other. I look up to him as an older brother.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me at arm's length to get a good look at me. "Aww May, your eyes are all puffy. You've certainly done your fair share of crying and don't worry; I gave Brendan a good kick up the bum when I forced him out of my place."

I burst out into laughter and I had to clutch my sides as I doubled over. He patted me on the back. "You'll be alright poppet. You're a strong one. You don't need scum like him."

He then noticed Steven who had been watching the exchange in a relative state of shock. "Yo Steven!" He rushed over and clasped his hand and pulled him in for a half hug. "How've you been?"

"Alright I guess. Just been trying to deal with my father." He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "Just the usual."

"Brendan had a busted nose when he came to me; I'm guessing that was your doing then. You rushed in and became Little Red's knight in shining armour against the evil villain."

"Wallace!" I cried out in indignation.

"It's okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. "I know the guy. Unfortunately."

Steven chuckled and punched him on the arm. "Shut up, you liar. I helped out because I was there and it was the right thing to do. He had her by the wrist and he had kicked her Pokemon clean in the ribs."

Wallace put his hands on his hips. "Oh, so the fact that May is quite the looker didn't come into play then?"

Steven blushed. "Wallace, you're being kinda… Inappropriate."

"Wallace, come off it!" I called out as I placed my hands on my hips.

He gave me a wink. "Oh, come on Little Red. I'm just saying it as it is. Plus, I love watching Steven get all flustered. He loses his composure and its cute watching him trying to get his tongue back under control. Normally he talks in full, formal English, but if you fluster the guy…" He wrapped an arm around Steven's neck and put a knuckle to his head. "He sounds kinda human."

Steven pushed the taller guy off of him. "Shove off already you big idiot!"

My head snapped to attention as the sign indicating intensive care dinged and the light went out. "Russet!" I cried out and started running. Bad idea. My ankle gave out and I fell into the wall. "Stupid fucking foot!"

Steven was pulling me back to my feet.

"Take it easy Little Red, the easier you take it, the sooner you'll be able to get back to scuba diving."

I frowned. "My new equipment's meant to be here tomorrow."

Wallace pulled me in for another hug. "Don't cry Little Red. I know it's not the same, but you can have Mizu ride you around on her back. Provided she doesn't throw you off."

"My project…" I whispered.

He hugged me tighter. "I know. I know." He stroked my hair. "It's okay. You'll have to see a doctor and get a note. They'll have to extend your deadline then."

At this point, the doors of intensive care opened up and Russet was wheeled out on a stretcher. I limped over with the guidance of both Wallace and Steven.

"Russet…" I couldn't help the whimper as I caught sight of the Pokemon. Russet had a thick layer of bandage round his middle along with bandaging around his front left paw. Chansey wheeled along an IV drip that was hooked up to my beloved Pokemon.

"Hello May. Your Pokemon will be fine. He just needs plenty of rest in the recovery room. I can't see him waking for a good four or five hours though. He'll have to take it easy for the next six to eight weeks though I'm afraid. He has a fractured foot and two broken ribs."

A strangled noise escaped my throat. I cradled the unconscious Pokémon's head in my hands. "I'm so sorry Russet." I kissed his head. "Get plenty of rest, okay?" I stepped back and let Nurse Joy wheel him away.

"May dearie," Wallace called out to me. "I can't stick around much longer. The gym will be opening soon and I should probably be back in Sootopolis by then. How about we get you dressed and we have a battle, for old times' sake?"

I nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "You're on."

I gathered up my shoes and dangled them in front of me. "Well, these aren't much good anymore." I threw them into the bin. I glanced at my bare feet.

"Well, you can't walk bare foot May. Steven, do you fancy carrying the lady to her humble abode?"

He bowed. "It would be my honour."

I went bright red. "Guys, seriously!"

Wallace winked at me. "We're not letting you walk Little Red."

Steven approached me and lifted me up bridal style. I quit my protests and resigned myself to the fact I had little choice.

Wallace threw both doors wide open. "I'll be on fan diverting duty."

Wallace had to divert about ten fans before we could even reach my place. None of them took kindly to the fact that I was being carried by Steven Stone.

"How're we doing this then May?" Wallace asked as we got into mine. "Are you going to be fighting with your Pokemon?"

"Well, that's generally my style."

"Are you sure though? I don't want you wrecking your foot."

I smiled and leaned forward into his personal space. "Oh? Who just told me I could still ride on Mizu's back? Provided she's not cheeky and doesn't throw me off."

Wallace sighed. "Fine."

I punched the air. "Yay!" I dashed away as well as I could with a sprained ankle. I got changed into my black bikini, clipped my pokeballs onto my belt that was slung onto my waist, I grabbed a towel and threw on my flats. I came back out a minute later. "Let's do this Wallace! I'm looking forward to this, I haven't had a serious battle in a long time."

"I might beat you this time! Unlike you, I've been training hard."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll be the judge of that!" I followed Wallace out the door and turned back to tug on Steven's sleeve. "Come on Slowpoke!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He called out as I practically yanked him through the door. "Take it easy."

Wallace leaned over to my ear, "You're being checked out right, left and center my Little Red. Probably from behind too." I glanced over at my shoulder and shot Steven a smile.

Eventually we made our way down to the sea.

"I declare this to be a two on two battle! You cool with that, Little Red?"

I nodded. I un-clipped two pokeballs and threw them high. "I choose you Misu and Tempest!" My Milotic dove under water and my Flygon took to the sky.

"Interesting choice May, since you know I specialise in water."

"Well, I only have one water type on me at the moment. I would have used Yukki, but I swapped her razor leaf for moon blast so she no longer has an advantage."

Wallace threw his two pokeballs into the air, "I choose you Sealeo and Milotic!"

I climbed carefully onto Mizu's back and Wallace did the same with his Milotic. "Copycat!" I shouted out to him, you never ride with your Pokemon in battle! You're too worried about you're outfit usually!"

"Shut up and battle!"

"Fine! Mizu attack Sealeo with water pulse! Tempest, go for Milotic with dragon rush!"

Wallace tried to dodge out the way, but Tempest was too quick and Wallace was soon in the water.

"Sealeo, knock Tempest out the sky with aurora beam! Milotic, knock cocky May off her high horse with hydro pump!"

I lifted my arms up. "Mizu, go under and come up again with dragon tail!" Tempest swooped down and lifted me into the sky. Effectively dodging the Aurora beam. It careened off and froze the surface of a small body of water. Tempest landed on it and I climbed onto his back.

Mizu came up and got Milotic in the underbelly with her tail.

"Sealeo, now's your chance! Full power body slam!"

"Tempest go!" Tempest flew up into the air and I winced as Sealeo slammed Mizu.

"Use disarming voice Milotic!"

I threw an arm out to the side, "throw it off with earth power!" Tempest nodded and flew down close to the water's surface. He dived in for Milotic and Sealeo and fiery pillars erupted from the sea bed in his wake and knocked Milotic's disarming voice at Sealeo instead.

Wallace let out a low growl. "Recover Milotic! Sealeo, go with aurora beam!"

"Shit!" I had to think fast. "Mizu, throw recover off best you can with twister!" The Pokemon cooed and spun up into the air, Milotic was thrown off balance and recover was interrupted.

"Tempest!" Go to your left!" I was too late. Aurora beam shot throw the twister and hit Tempest's wing. Tempest started careening sharply to the right. "Tempest! Use earth power quickly and melt the ice with the heat, go!"

Tempest nodded and righted itself best as it could. "Mizu, use dragon tail on the ice caging you! Send the shards at the opposing team!" There was an almighty smash as Milotic smashed and sent the shards of ice straight at Milotic and Sealeo. "Follow through with Water pulse!"

Tempest melted the ice on his wing and we flew up to wait for the mist to clear out.

It cleared to show Milotic and Sealeo, both unable to battle. "Wahoo!" I patted Tempest affectionately. "Nice one!" I called down to Mizu, "good job!" The aquatic Pokemon jumped up and I high-fived her tail as she swung it round again before diving back in and soaking Wallace. "Tempest, time to touch down."

The Pokemon nodded and landed on the beach. Steven gave me a hand down.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I saw Wallace marching towards me and I hid behind Steven. "I think someone's about to throw a hissy fit."

"May!" He cried out. "Don't think the Champ will protect you! Get out here! You got me soaked!"

"I have a towel!"

"That's not the point!"

"Better go face the music." I stepped out from behind Steven. "I'm sorry Wallace! It wasn't even my fault, in my defence." I stroked Mizu's chin. "You know how cheeky she can be."

Wallace ruffled my hair and pulled me in for a hug. "It's okay; I forgive you, especially since you're wet now as well. That was a good match. I still can't believe you beat me! I've been training really hard recently too!"

"I've still been training Wallace, just maybe not as competitively as before. I've been working on boosting the connection between me and my Pokemon."

"I noticed. I saw that flashy trick you did there, beckoning to Tempest to take you up and into the air just by raising your hands."

I giggled.

"Glad to see you're looking better Little Red." He ruffled my head again. "I should probably be heading off. I've got a gym to run. Take care of yourself." He walked over to Steven and pulled him in for a hug. "Take care mate and do me a favour, keep an eye out for Little Red."

"I heard that!" I protested.

Wallace stuck his tongue out to me. "Milotic my darling! Time to head home!" The Pokemon cooed affectionately.

Wallace waved and jumped backwards into the air. Milotic threw up a tidal wave and encompassed Wallace; by the time it had subsided they were gone.

"Damn that was good. I need to get him to show me how to do that."

Steven chuckled. "A magician never reveals his secrets." He paused. "That was amazing by the way." I turned to face him. "I really thought you were going to crash into the ocean when Sealeo froze your Flygon's wing. That was some very quick and amazing thinking you did there."

"Thank you Steven. That means a lot. I really appreciate you saying that."

 **Well, that's chapter 5 done. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make everything better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to update, a lot has been happening recently. Anyway... On with the chapter!**

"May?" I turned around to see Eliza with her son. "We all saw your battle." She gestured up to the town and I saw that half of Mossdeep had gathered at the edge of the town. "Little Jack was wondering if you might be able to take him up on your Flygon?"

"Tempest?" I called over my shoulder. "How's your wing?" I examined it as he stretched it out for me. "You good to fly, or do you need a rest?" He shook his head and gestured to the little boy.

Eliza passed Jack to me and I placed him on Tempest's back and made sure he was secure. "Off you go then!" Tempest took off. I watched carefully. I was still worried about his wing.

"Mizu," I called the Pokemon closer to me as I kept watch. Tempest's wing quivered ever so slightly. That was enough for me. I jumped onto Mizu's back. "Go!" The Pokemon nodded and cut through the water before she made her jump. I pulled Jack off of Tempest's back just as he started careening dangerously. With Jack safely in my arms, I recalled Tempest. Mizu floated down till she was skimming the water's surface before gliding into it and swimming to shore.

I returned Jack; who was grinning from ear to ear, to Eliza. "I'm very sorry about that Eliza. Tempest was injured in that battle and it really wanted to give your son a nice time, but I don't think it fully realised the extent of its injury."

"It's okay May, don't beat yourself up over it. These kinds of things happen. I'm just very glad you reacted as promptly as you did." She ruffled her son's hair. "He had a very good time either way."

I nodded and they took their leave.

Steven turned to me, "I really feel a desire to battle you right now. But my position stops me from doing so. I can only face people who have beaten the elite four."

"Really? Not even if it's just for fun?"

He shook his head. "Anyway… How're you feeling at the moment? What are your subsequent plans?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know to be honest. I've been so pumped up on adrenaline today but I can feel the high wearing off. I think I'll get changed for a start and go and check up on Russet. Then after that, try and relax for a bit. Take some time to work through what happened. What about you Steven?"

"I… I have business to deal with. Yet again. I have got to go and see my father about a few issues. I should probably head to Rustboro. I am not too sure how long I will be gone for. But I hope that you take you care of yourself in the meantime." He pulled out a pokeball.

"Ah, so you're off to then…" I directed my gaze at the sand. I lifted my head back up again to give him a smile. "Well, best of luck with whatever it is that you need to sort through and I'll see you when I see you."

"May, he really did not deserve you, you deserve so much better. I think you should know that at least." He nodded in farewell and took off on Skarmory.

I sighed as I watched him fly out of sight.

I limped back up the steps to Mossdeep city and a small handful of people came up to me and instantly threw a barrage of questions in my direction. I tried my best to respond to them in order.

"What is your connection with the eighth gym leader? You guys seemed pretty chummy."

"We got close after I battled him for the eighth badge; he's like an older brother to me." I tried my best to keep my weight off my foot as I talked.

"What was Steven Stone doing with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He was just hanging out with us. He gets along with Wallace, looks like they're pretty close."

"You realise that Steven isn't ever going to like you, right?"

 _Well, some people are just plain rude._ I shrugged. "Right okay then. I'm not really all that bothered about whether he likes me or not, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Besides, how much do you know about Steven? Not that it really matters or that it's any of your business, but how do you know he couldn't ever like me?"

"You really handled yourself well in that battle. Especially with your injuries."

"Thank you. I worked hard to build a strong connection with my Pokemon and it's paying off. I learnt a long time ago that strength in Pokemon isn't just about the moves and levels your Pokemon have. Speaking of injuries, I kinda need to go. I should probably go and rest my foot."

The small crowd parted and I walked through to my house. I need to get dressed. I took care to get dressed as carefully as I could, so to avoid injury. I decided to put on my dark blue skater skirt, as that was the easiest thing for my leg. I then had to struggle a bit to get a long sleeved black shirt on.

I checked the time and decided to head to the Pokemon Centre as Russet should be waking up in about an hour. I got to the Centre and was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Not too sure right now, there's a lot I need to work through. I'm trying my best not to put weight on my leg, but it's not happening."

"Make a trip to the doctor's, they'll be able to give you some painkillers and maybe some crutches too, make it a bit easier to walk."

I nodded; I wasn't really very concerned with myself at the moment. "How's Russet holding up?"

"Still unconscious at the moment, shouldn't be long before he wakes up though, come with me, I'll take you to his room."

Nurse Joy led me down a few winding corridors, she was making an effort to walk a bit slower for me and I really appreciated it. Eventually, we came to Russet's bedside and I thanked Nurse Joy and she left me to it. I pulled up a chair. My Pokemon was lying on the bed, under the covers. His breathing was back at a normal rate and he no longer had an IV drip attached to his leg.

I don't know how long I sat there, just stroking his soft fur, before he started to stir. "Russet." I called gently. How're you feeling buddy?"

The Pokemon finally opened his eyes. He tried to move closer to me once he was able to focus, but I gently pushed him down. "Hey Russet, it's okay. Take it easy buddy. You probably shouldn't move." I pointed to my ribs, "you've got two broken ribs." I held up my wrist and pointed to the joint. "You've also fractured your paw."

The Pokemon nodded, accepting what I'd said and settled back down. I sat down on the bed and lifted his head into my lap. "There you go; I've come to you instead. Is that better?"

The Pokemon cooed in response and nuzzled into my lap with his head. "Thank you for protecting me yesterday Russet. I've got a sprained wrist and ankle, but I was close to having both of them broken from the looks of it. I feel really bad for what happened to you yesterday. I'm so sorry."

He hit his head against my leg and looked up at me, shaking his head as best as he could.

"I know, I know, you don't want me apologising, but I can't help it. I really do appreciate you sticking up for me though."

At this point Nurse Joy came back in. She came over and checked Russet over. "He's probably okay to go home May, long as he takes it easy. I'd keep him out of his pokeball for a couple of weeks though, just whilst the bones set. If he wants to stay here a bit longer, he's welcome to."

"What do you want to do Russet?"

He looked to me and Nurse Joy and then back again. He nodded to me. I stood up. "Okay then. It might be best though if I don't carry you." I pulled out Blazekin's pokeball. "Come on out Amber!"

In a flash of light, the Pokemon was stood at my side. "Amber, Russet's injured and he can't walk and I'm injured too, so I probably shouldn't carry him. Would you mind carrying him please?"

The Pokemon nodded and picked up Russet as carefully as she could.

"Nurse Joy, would you mind healing up a couple of Pokemon for me?"

"Of course."

I followed her back to reception and handed her the pokeballs of Tempest and Mizu. She healed them up and I soon had them back again. I thanked her and me and Amber headed back to mine.

I set Russet up on the couch and propped up his leg with pillows. I covered him with a blanket and placed a bowl of food and a bowl of water on the table that Amber then pushed up to the couch.

"Okay Russet. Make sure to get plenty of rest. I need to go for now, I'm afraid." The Pokemon made a protest at that and I stroked his head. "I'm sorry, but I need to go to the doctor's and get a note, because I can't work on my project at the moment."

"Amber, are you okay to keep an eye on him?" She nodded and I gave her a hug.

"There, see Russet? Amber will be here to keep you company. I won't be gone long."

I headed outside and called on Tempest. "Hey, are you okay to fly me to Mauville?" The Pokemon nodded and lowered itself as far down as it could so that climbing up to his back would be easier for me. "Tempest," I said after we took off. "Next time, if you're injured and can't fly, please just tell me."

I could tell that Tempest was beating his self-up about the whole ordeal with Jack. I rubbed his neck soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad or upset with you, just be honest with me next time, okay?"

Tempest nodded and we continued the half an hour flight to Mauville in silence.

Once we arrived, I recalled Tempest and headed to the doctor's. I left half an hour later with a crutch to help me walk. I also had note explaining how my injuries were going to prevent me from doing my work for around two weeks. I also had some strong pain killers to help me out. My next stop was the post office. I wrote a letter to the Marine Biology institute in Kanto and included my note with it. I sent it out in the post and then made my way back to Mossdeep.

A week then passed by rather uneventfully. I didn't leave the house much. I spent a lot of time inside doing work, taking it easy and planning out how I was going to finish my project for when I was able to scuba dive again.

I got back from a trip to the market for food and as I got back inside, I had a phone call from Wallace.

"Yo." I answered. "What's up?"

"We've got a problem May. The water Pokemon are acting out in a weird way."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're being incredible violent. Pokemon that are usually docile and run away from people are deliberately going after swimmers and surfers. We've had twelve people sent to hospitals with serious injuries already. I've got Goldeen in a tank with me at the moment. It's got a black sheet covering it for now, but when the sheet is removed and the Pokemon sees a human, it immediately tries to break out the tank."

"Fuck, that's not normal. I need to see that Pokemon now. I won't be able to do much at mine, but if it's as serious as you say it is, I'll get authorisation to look into it at the Centre."

"Brilliant May. Thanks a bunch for this. I know you're injured but you're the only one I can turn to about this. I'll make my way over now."

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

I answered it and let Wallace in. I'd cleared the dining table and he placed the tank down. I'd already got out most of my equipment.

I gave Wallace a hug. "How're you holding up?" I asked him. He looked really tense and stressed.

"Not too well, I must admit. This whole ordeal is really stressing me out. Relatives of the people who are in hospital are turning to me for answers, since I specialise in water Pokemon, but people certainly weren't happy when I had no answers to give. People were really disappointed in me and that really sucks."

I hugged him harder. "It's okay, hopefully I'll be able to figure out something somehow and then you can give your people answers."

He nodded. "Is Steven in?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so; he took off because of business a week ago."

Wallace nodded. "I'll give him a ring." He pulled out his Pokenav and pressed a few buttons and held it up to his ear. It went straight to voicemail. "Great. We have a crisis forming and the Champ has turned his Pokenav off. Lovely."

"Wallace…" I mentioned softly. "Here." I guided him to a chair. "Do you want a drink? I've got cans of mojito."

He nodded. "You're a star, I'd love a drink."

I found a martini glass and poured him the drink. I passed it to him.

"Okay." I pulled out Yukki's pokeball and summoned the embrace Pokemon. I pulled on my elbow length rubber gloves. "Let's see what we've got here." I pulled off the sheet and there was a pause before the Pokemon went mental, it went back and forth between trying to smash out the tank on my side and Wallace's side. There was something not quite right with its eyes. "Yukki." I called. "If you could please."

Yukki nodded and hovered her hands above the tank and it wasn't long before purple hoops were being emitted. The Goldeen went crazier to start with and then eventually it calmed down before passing out completely.

I reached my hands into the tank and lifted open the Pokémon's eyelids. "Wallace, can you take notes for me?"

"Sure." He grabbed my notepad.

"Okay, first, the subject's eyes seem to be glazed over." I examined its gills. "It's gills are inflamed, looks like it has been taking in something through the water." I lifted the Pokémon's fin. "Ah, bingo. Wallace, there's a pinprick of red here. Like it's been pierced with something. The hole's tiny though, so we're probably looking at a needle."

Wallace then got a call on his Pokenav, I prepped a needle and made the preparations to take a few blood samples.

"Steven Stone, get your fancy ass over to May's now, pronto. We've got a bit of a situation on our hands." A minute later, he hung up.

"Steven is flying over now; he should be here very soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here is the latest installment! Sorry it took so long to get here.**

I pulled off my gloves and took the notepad from Wallace and expanded his short hand into full notes along with a brief plan of what I was going to do next.

There was a knock on the door and Wallace went to let Steven in as I prepped two petri dishes, a scalpel and a couple off needles. I saw a flicker of movement and watched as the Goldeen started to come back to life. Yukki made to move and I held her off.

"One sec Yukki, I want to take another look at its eyes." I leaned in pretty close to the tank so that I was eye to with the Goldeen. "It's got some kind of translucent film over its eyes." The Pokemon was a bit dazed by me being so close up but that didn't last long, it soon began attacking the tank, with more force than before.

I stepped back and Yukki understood the signal. She knocked the Pokemon back out with hypnosis.

I went back to my notes, by this point Wallace had finished filling in Steven on what was happening.

"Hey Steven." I called. "Sorry about not being too talkative, kinda busy at the moment. But feel free to make yourself at home. Get yourself a drink."

I lifted up a needle and reached into the tank and took a couple of blood samples from the poor Pokemon. I emptied the blood into little glass tubes which then went into the rack. _I just need my microscope kit now_ I thought to myself. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Yukki gliding across the floor to my bedroom. _You're an absolute star._ I thought.

I then moved on to my scalpel. I gently scrapped off some skin from the inflamed gills and put it on one of the petri dishes and sealed it. With a fresh scalpel I took a skin sample from its main body and put that on the other petri dish. I then put the black sheet over the tank again.

Yukki glided back in with my microscope kit in hand. She passed it to me. "Thanks." I cleared as much room as I could and set up my microscope kit. I set up some slides and put the skin from the gills under the microscope first.

"Wallace, it's some kind of irritant. Something is being put into the water to aggravate the Pokemon." I pulled away and stood up. "I wonder…" I went over to my sink and picked up my washing up liquid. I squirted a couple of drops onto the healthy skin in the second petri dish. I then slid that under the microscope.

I made some notes and then turned my attention to the eight gym leader and to the Champion. "The irritant that is present on the Pokémon's gills has similar properties to washing up liquid. Washing up liquid can cause irreparable damage to aquatic life and the second sample which I just added washing up liquid to, exhibited the deterioration seen on the first sample."

"It's amazing that you figured this much out in so little time, Little Red. I must say, I'm quite impressed." He made his way to my fridge and pulled out another can of mojito.

"What do you think you're doing? Helping yourself to my stuff huh?" I pointed an accusing gloved finger at him. I couldn't help the smile that was playing on my face.

"Oh come on, you're practically my little sister. Is my little sister seriously going to tell her big bro off for needing another drink?" He chuckled and popped open the can. He also pulled one out for Steven. He handed the drink to him.

"You know I'm just messing." I glanced over at Steven, he hadn't actually said anything since he got in. "Hey, Steven, are you okay?"

He blinked a few times. "Huh? Me? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Lies." Wallace muttered. "I won't be a minute dear." I watched, confused as Steven got dragged outside by Wallace.

I stared after the door after it had closed. _I hope everything's okay…_ I shrugged and moved on to looking at the blood. I made a few more notes. _There is a something present in the Pokémon's genetic make-up. It seems to be physically bonding to the DNA. Is that what's causing the Pokemon to act out? Have they been injected with some kind of drug to control them?_ I put my pen down and sat back down at the table and held my head in my hands.

"I'm out of my depth here…. I don't know enough about this area…" I pulled my hair on to the top of my head. I decided I would make coffee. I made Wallace's with no milk and two sugars and Steven's with just milk.

They walked in just as I'd finished making it and I handed the cups to them.

"Thank you May, I was really craving a nice cup of coffee." Steven gave me a smile but I could tell he was still being bothered by something.

Upon receiving his, Wallace sniffed it and said: "I hope there's sugar in this Little Red."

I put my hands on my hips. "Of course it has. I didn't forget." I made eye contact with Wallace and gestured my head in Steven's direction. Wallace shook his head ever so slightly and I got the message.

I handed my notebook to Wallace. "This summarises my findings, but this is all I've been able to get I'm afraid. I have a feeling it's some kind of drug and that's really not my area I'm afraid… I've got a spare blood sample though, so it might be worth asking a mate of mine to look into it. He's working at the institute at the moment."

"May, this is incredible!" He pulled his hat off. "I hold my hat off to you." He read back through them. "I have something I can tell my people now at least. By mate, do you mean Mark?"

I nodded.

"You know exactly what he's going to say if you ask him though, right?"

I shrugged. "He's joking and I don't really have much of a choice. Drugs aren't my area."

"You think he's joking."

Steven seemed to come to life a bit at that. "I am afraid I am relatively lost."

I glanced at Wallace, daring him to open his gob.

Of course, he ignored my warning glare. "May has a mate who she works with at the marine biology institute. Last time Little Red here asked him for some help on a project he said 'only if I can get a date with you.' May likes to think he's joking, but I think there could be some truth in it."

"Hmm." Came Steven's response. "I am really sorry to do this since you called me out here and everything, but I think I am going to head back to mine for now. Please do not hesitate if you need me, I'm… Just not in a position to help anyone at the moment." With that he waved to both of us and let himself out.

I turned to Wallace immediately, "what's up with Steven? Or is it better if I don't stick my nose in?"

He shook his head. "He's just having some problems to work through at the moment. He wants some time off to head out to Sinnoh and study some new rock formations that rose after an earthquake. The Pokemon League has said he's good to go, there haven't been many challengers lately and none of them have got past the elite four anyway. But the only issue is his father. As you probably know, his father wants him to take over the cooperation and thinks it's about time he stops going on these field trips. His father doesn't see the use in them and he thinks they're a waste of time. I know you haven't known him for very long but you can probably empathise with how he's feeling."

I nodded. "I don't exactly have a great relationship with my father either..."

"Is he _still_ being funny with you?"

I nodded and dropped my gaze. "Anyway…" I said, trying to divert the conversation. "Is it okay if I keep the Goldeen with me? I might need to take more blood samples. I also want to monitor it's behaviour. I can keep you updated."

Wallace nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I really appreciate this Little Red, I owe you one. Let me know if there's anything I can do." He winked at me. "As a thank you, I could even set you up with Steven."

I pushed him away and I couldn't help the slight flush in my cheeks from the embarrassment.

"I get it; I'm on my way out."

We said our goodbyes and I set about writing a letter to Mark. Once I was done, I checked the time. It's five now, last collection is at six. I might make it. I packed my bag with the letter and the blood sample and grabbed my coat.

I got outside and climbed atop of Tempest and we were off to Mauville again. I posted my letter and it wasn't long before I was back atop of Tempest again on the way back to Mossdeep. It started to rain, so I pulled my hood up.

Once back inside, I dried off and changed Russet's bandages. "The swelling is going down nicely Russet." I stroked the Pokemon affectionately on the head. "I think I might take you back to see Nurse Joy soon. Just for a check-up and to make sure that everything's okay."

My pokenav then started ringing. It was my mother.

 _"Hey honey, I just thought I'd phone to check how you were doing. I haven't heard from you since you moved."_

"I'm sorry mum, I don't mean to be rude… It's just…" I trailed off.

 _"I know dearie, it's okay. It's not easy for you to phone home with your father… Being the way he is sometimes."_

I laughed nervously. _That's certainly one way of putting it._ "Well, I'm a bit injured at the moment, Brendan cheated on me again and we broke up. He was adamant on making a scene though; I ended up with a sprained wrist and ankle. Russet dived in to help and got kicked. He's recovering from a fractured paw and two broken ribs. My next door neighbour ended up getting involved and stopped things before they could get worse."

 _"Oh God May, are you okay?! That sounds so terrible, I'm so sorry that happened to you darling! You're such a lovely girl; you don't deserve this kind of thing!"_

"I'm okay mum, I'm healing up nicely. It means my project had to be put on hold though."

There was a knock on the door.

"One sec mum, someone's knocking on the door."

 **A/N Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say. Makes me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

I opened it to see a soaking wet Steven Stone. I ushered him in with the hand that wasn't holding the pokenav to my ear.

"Yeah, it's the next door neighbour I just told you about." I grabbed a towel and handed it to Steven. He thanked me with a nod of his head.

"I'd love to see you too. But I don't know how dad would react to that…" I ran a hand through my hair. "Do you think you could have a chat with him? I know that's a big ask. If he's not up for seeing me, maybe me and you could hang out? I mean, I know I didn't do a brilliant thing, but it's been five years already…"

 _"I know honey, I know. I'll have a chat with him and see what I can do. If not, I'll meet you and we'll hang out like old times."_

"Thank you mum. I really appreciate it. Keep me posted, yeah? I'll talk to you later." I glanced at Steven. "I have a guest now."

 _"Okay love, I'll be in touch, speak soon. Loves you."_

"I love you too, mum." I hang up and placed my pokenav down on the table.

I turned to Steven. He was trying his best to dry his hair. "It must have really come down out there, huh? You look pretty soaked."

He looked out at me from underneath the blue towel. "I apologise, I seem to have interrupted something. It was probably rude of me to turn up out of the blue like this."

"It's okay, my mum just wanted to chat for a minute that's all." I rubbed the back of my neck. "We haven't talked much recently."

"I understand."

I looked to the couch and saw that Russet was stretched out across it, I pointed to the armchair. "Feel free to sit."

He shook his head and droplets of water flew off. "I'm okay, I'd rather you sat. You are the one who is injured after all. Plus, I am soaked."

"Okay. Thank you." I sat down. "So what do I owe this visit to?"

"I came to apologise." He rubbed his hair some more. "I feel bad about not being… Very present earlier. I had a lot on my mind and I was very distracted and that was not very professional of me, considering the brevity of what was being discussed."

"Umm…" I twiddled my thumbs. "I'm sorry but Wallace ended up telling me a bit about what was going on with you." I looked up and he looked a little shocked. "Sorry, I think he told me because he knows that I can probably empathise with you." I stood and limped over to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Y-Yes please."

I moved over to the kitchen table and tried shifting things over a bit so there was some room. I gestured to the table. "Feel free, the chairs are plastic so you won't ruin them by being a bit wet."

He nodded his thanks and pulled out a chair. He then picked up my notebook and started browsing through my notes. There was silence for a short while.

"So…" He paused. "Feel free to tell me off if I come off as being a bit invasive, but what do you mean by being able to empathise?"

I sat down with the cups of coffee. "You're not being rude, don't worry. I don't mind talking about it that much." I stared into my coffee. "Originally, I'm from Johto. Once I hit ten, I was very eager to go off and start my Pokemon journey, but my dad Norman, thought it'd be better if I did a bit more training at the trainer's school before I got a Pokemon of my own. I hit the age of eleven and asked again and my dad said there was no point starting a journey in Johto as we were looking to move. I got the same story over the next couple years. When I hit thirteen, we finally moved."

I paused to take a drink of coffee. "I thought, great, I'll finally be able to start my journey. It didn't happen. The next couple years, I got nothing but excuses. By this point I was nearly fifteen and my mum tried her best to intercede. That didn't work. He then got the job as Petalsburg's gym leader and we saw even less of him." I tapped my nails against the mug. "My dad didn't come home for my fifteenth birthday. Me and mum celebrated it, just the two of us. I then decided to run away. I told Professor Birch that my parents had let me go on a journey and he gave me a pokedex and a Torchic. By the time my dad finally visited home, I was long gone."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "He still hasn't forgiven me for it. Wallace thinks it's stupid; it was very near five years ago now." I went to reach for a tissue as the tears were still coming.

I noticed Steven standing up. "May, do you need a hug?"

I glanced up into his concerned face. I nodded.

He took my hands and gently lifted me up and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on mine. I got a little wet, but I didn't mind. I took a deep breath in to try and calm my nerves as I hugged him back. His aftershave had a very spicy wood scent to it with hints of patchouli and cinnamon.

"Wallace does not just tell anybody these kinds of things. There must be a reason. He definitely believes you to be someone trustworthy. You pretty much hit the nail on the head last week, I am appointed as next in line to be head of the cooperation, but I do not want to be."

I pulled away so that I could look up into his face.

"I am guessing Wallace told you about the trip I want to make." He lifted a hand from my arm to run through his hair. His other hand lingered on my other arm. "My father believes these field trips I make to be pointless and thinks it is about time I had some kind of 'reality check.' He thinks I should be much more interested in training to take over after he retires, but I do not think I want to take over. He is not the kind of man you can easily say no to though..." He sighed. "Being tied down to a cooperate giant is not what I want out of life. I want to have at least a bit of freedom to take trips for my research. I struggle to get that as it is just from Pokemon League duties, without being tied down to an office. Sorry, I ended up ranting."

I shook my head. "It's okay Steven, honestly. I'm glad I was able to help you get that off your chest. You sounded like you just need to rant to someone about it." I gave him a smile. "Now, do you want a drink that's a bit stronger than coffee? I have wine." My smile grew larger.

He turned to face me and gave me an incredibly soft smile, tinted with sorrow. His eyes were almost liquefied, a beautiful light blue tinted with a hint of lavender, like light playing on water. "I would like that very much, thank you."

I was thrown off for a second and it took me a minute to recover. _He's really handsome._ I couldn't stop the thought. I mentally shook my head to clear it. _You can't go thinking those kinds of things!_ Just as I was about to turn around, one of my pokeballs opened. Next thing I knew, I had been pushed over into Steven.

He caught me with ease and I flushed to my ears. I turned round to see Hazel sat on the kitchen table looking incredibly innocent. I glared at the normal type Pokemon. "You are not going to play matchmaker again." I covered my mouth as I realised that I'd said that rather than thought it. I went to grab Hazel but she dodged me and climbed up Steven until she was resting on his head.

I glared at her and then turned to the cupboard to get the wine glasses. "I-Is a red merlot okay?"

"Yes please, that would be fantastic." He pulled the lynx Pokemon from his head and into his arms and rubbed her under the chin. "Do tell me, what is this matchmaker business then?"

"N-Nothing. I just have a very cunning Pokemon. She likes playing games."

He let out a long hearty chuckle. "Seems to be a bit more than that to me." Hazel nodded at Steven and I glared at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I pointed the bottle at her. "You're dead meat." She forced herself inside Steven's suit jacket. "Damn straight you better hide."

We sat down at the table with our glasses and Hazel cautiously walked over to me and nuzzled her head against my arm. I ruffled her head. "I can't stay angry at you." My pokenav then started ringing and once I saw that it was Brendan I glanced up at Steven. "It's Brendan." His eyes narrowed. I declined the call.

He was being persistent though. Hazel started growling. I turned it off. "There. Dealt with."

I saw Russet trying to move off the couch out the corner of my eye. I made my way over to him. "It's okay Russet." I pulled the Pokémon's head into my lap. "I'm here." He nuzzled into me affectionately. He was soon asleep again and I lowered him carefully and made my way back over to Steven.

We had a glass of wine each and continued chatting and just getting to know each other a bit better. Eventually, it got pretty late.

"Well, it has hit twelve, I should probably head off. I'm setting off early tomorrow for Sinnoh to look at the new rock formations that Wallace was telling you about earlier. I want to return your hospitality over these last couple of nights, but I'm afraid I'll be in Sinnoh for two weeks."

"Ah." I said. "Off so soon?" I joked. In truth I was a bit upset about the idea of not seeing him for two weeks.

Steven frowned slightly and reached across for my notepad and pen. He spent thirty seconds writing and then spun the pad round to me. "Here."

I looked down at the paper. It was a number.

I looked up at him, pretty shocked.

"Send me a message at some point." He smiled. "Just make sure the fan girls do not get a hold of the number." He winked at me. "Take care, I shall see you in a couple of weeks."

"B-Bye!" I managed to call out.

I swear I heard him chuckling on the way out the door.

Hazel winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I cupped my head in my hands. "You cheeky little thing."

She just nodded and we both laughed.

I turned my pokenav back on and added Steven's number in. I then shot a quick message to Wallace.

 _Two things. One, Hazel is playing match maker again. Second, I have Steven's phone number._

I had a response five minutes later: _Oh my God Little Red! Keep that safe, don't let the fans know you have it, they'd kill for it. I'm being literal girl. And high five that little sneaky lynx for me! She has good taste._

 ** _A/N_** **And that was chapter eight for you guys! Thanks for reading and please, leave a review! Feedback is always appreciated, helps me grow as a writer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here is the next chapter guys! Sorry it took so long to get to you, I've had essays to write. I still have essays to write. I'm not procrastinating, I swear. Anyway... Read on!**

 **I was asked if I could put up a list of May's Pokemon, along with nicknames, here you go:**

 **Hazel:** She's an incredibly mischievous Eevee

 **Yukki:** She's the calm and collected Gardevoir

 **Amber:** She's May's first Pokemon and is the kickass Blaziken

 **Tempest:** He's May's Flygon and is incredibly stubborn

 **Russet:** He's May's super protective Ninetails, which she raised from a baby Vupix

 **Mizu:** She's the cheekiest Milotic you will ever hear of

Over the next few days, I ignored about fifteen calls from Brendan. I'd been in contact with my mum, trying to arrange a family get together for my birthday. It wasn't going too well; as I'd thought, my dad wasn't brilliant on the idea.

I'd also continued keeping an eye on the Goldeen, its anger hadn't subsided. I was still continuously knocking it out with hypnosis. Mark had agreed to help out with the project, but Wallace was correct, he did try to get a date out of me. I declined politely and he set to work on the blood samples I had sent him.

I'd also been working on building up strength in my wrist and my ankle so that when they were healed I'd have no problem getting back into scuba diving - which would be useful considering that the situation with the water Pokemon clearly wasn't getting any better.

It was pretty late at night and I was relaxing with Russet and Hazel in front of my television when I got a knock at the door. I looked out the peephole and saw that it was Brendan. He continued pounding on the door. Hazel climbed down and hit the buttons on two of my pokeballs. In flashes of light, Yukki appeared on my right and Amber on my left.

I looked behind at them and they nodded. Hazel cowered on the back of my shoulder. With my Pokemon at my side I summoned the courage to open the door. My Pokemon stepped out in front of me on either side of the porch step.

"Oh look at you, with your cute guards." I didn't react and he changed tact. "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's your twentieth soon isn't it; let me make it up to you. Let's go out somewhere."

"No thank you." I replied curtly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Please leave me alone."

He took out two pokeballs and sent out Swampert and Raichu. "Go." He said simply.

Both Amber and Yukki moved in front of me, but his Pokemon didn't move. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "Get them!"

I smiled at Swampert and Raichu. "Thank you." I said quietly.

Yukki's eye's started to glow purple and she held up a hand. As she did so, Brendan went up into the air. I rested a hand on Yukki's shoulder and stepped forward. "I want you to leave me alone Brendan! I want nothing more to do with you! You've hurt me but I'm doing my best to work through it!" I clenched my fists. "I won't let you ruin this!"

Yukki brought him hurtling down to the Earth at an amazing speed. He was screaming. She stopped a few inches from the ground and released her hold so he hit the floor with a soft plonk. He wasn't hurt but the shock was enough. He recalled his Pokemon and took off.

"Thanks guys." I pulled them both in close. "You guys are amazing." I lifted a terrified Hazel off the ground. "You're amazing too, thank you."

I made my way back inside after returning my Pokemon and got ready for bed.

In the morning, I lifted up my pokenav and decided that I'd send a message to Steven.

 _Heya, its May. How're things going with you? Found out anything about this strange rock formation yet?_

I spent a few minutes scrolling through the news app. My pokenav then beeped, alerting me to the fact that I had a message.

 _Good morning May. It is nice to hear from you, I was beginning to wonder if you would actually message me. Things are good with me thanks, turns out the rock formation turned up out the blue after a massive earthquake. Looks to be around five hundred years old and there are markings engraved on it that I am trying to get translated. Enough about that, tell me, how are things with you?_

I swung my legs out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown and went to have some cereal with a nice cup of coffee. Once I'd finished with that, I typed out a message back.

 _Wow, that sounds like a pretty cool discovery. I wonder what the markings say. Maybe it'll point to treasure. Things are okay with me thanks. My mate Mark at the institute has agreed to look at the blood sample from the Goldeen. Wallace was right though, he did ask for a date in exchange. Russet is healing up nicely, which is really good. I did get a bit shaken up last night though; Brendan came pounding on my door. Yukki sent him way up high in the air, gave him a pretty big scare. I don't think he's going to be coming back. In other news, I'm trying to plan a family get together for my birthday but my dad's not overly keen on the idea._

I had a message a few minutes later.

 _I will be sure to let you know what they translate too. I would be interested in treasure, if it is of the rare stone variety. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Are you going on a date with this Mark fellow then? I'm glad to hear that Russet is healing up nicely. You are providing excellent care. I'm sorry you had to deal with Brendan, I wish I could have seen him being sent up into the air though, I reckon I could have had a good laugh with that. Hopefully, he will not bother you again. I'm really sorry to hear that, I hope you can at least sort something out with your mother. I didn't know it was your birthday soon. When is it?_

I read through the text and started getting ready for the day. As I went about showering I was thinking about how to reply. I got dressed, did a little bit of make-up and went to the market with Hazel to get some shopping. I made sure to stock up on more bandages and micro pore for Russet.

Next on my to-do list was to take Russet to the Pokemon Centre for a check-up. As I was sitting in the waiting room, I decided to message Steven back.

 _Of course you'd want the treasure to be rare stones, I was thinking more along the lines of precious gems, but never mind. Whatever floats your boat I guess? Nah, I don't think he's being serious, but I turned him down politely anyway. Thank you, I'm in the Pokemon Centre right now just getting him checked up. It was pretty funny actually. I think he was worried he was going to get dropped from that height. Hopefully not, he tried setting his Pokemon on me, but they refused to attack. Yeah, I'm thinking I'll ring the home pokenav soon and pray that my dad doesn't answer. It's in a couple of weeks._

Nurse Joy came back out with Russet limping at her side. "Russet is healing up very well; he needs to start walking on his foot though to build back up strength. Just keep on changing the bandages and integrating some exercise and he should make a complete recovery."

I half limped half walked over to the Pokemon, "you hear that Russet?" I cupped his head in my hands. "You should be good soon!" With that I thanked Nurse Joy and we made our way back to mine. Once settled, I checked my pokenav. I had another message from Steven.

 _Precious gems are very nice as well. Sapphire is really beautiful. It can come in a variety of colours. I think blue sapphire is the prettiest, it resembles the deep sea. Fair enough, I see. I hope he gets back to you with the results soon. I would hazard a guess and say that his Pokemon really do not agree with his behaviour. I wish you the best of luck with that mission._

Over the following week, I went out for daily walks with Russet along the beach to try and build up the strength in our injured limbs. I hadn't heard anything more from Brendan and I also hadn't heard anything back from Mark on the blood samples I sent to him. The first good, the second, not so much.

It was during one of these walks on the beach that I heard a shout; someone had called out my name. I turned to the ocean and saw Wallace cutting through the water on his Milotic.

I jogged to the water's edge to meet him and waved my hands high up above my head. "Yo Wallace!"

He arrived on the shore and pulled me in for a hug. "Little Red, how've you been?!"

I hugged him back. "I'm okay, just building up strength with Russet. How about you?"

"Still getting in trouble about the water Pokemon, I'm afraid."

I twiddled my thumbs. "I'm sorry, I'm still waiting for Mark to get back to me."

He ruffled my hair. "It's okay, you're doing your best. I'm a big boy now; I can deal with the bullies. Also, care to tell me why a certain Mr. Stone wanted to know when your birthday is?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"He messaged me saying he asked you when it was, but you just said a 'couple of weeks' so he asked me for the actual date. Any ideas why?"

I shook my head.

"Is Mr fancy pants back yet anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't seen him."

He took my arm, "come on, let's go and find out. He told me he'd be getting back today."

I cried out in protest as I got dragged and Russet did his best to keep up.

It wasn't long before we were outside Steven's house. Wallace knocked loudly on the door and I cradled Russet in my arms.

"Today is meant to be my day off." Could be head from the other side of the door. It opened. "If you want autographs, you will have to come back another day." He blinked when he caught sight of us. "Oh, hello. Wasn't expecting you guys."

Wallace walked straight past him and into the house. "No need for the formalities old friend."

Steven turned back to me. He was wearing a bit more of a casual outfit than I'm used to seeing him in. He was wearing a nice white long-sleeved dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and it was half tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. On his feet were fluffy black slippers. "Come on in May, it is good to see you."

My cheeks flushed a tad and I smiled and ducked my head and walked underneath his arm that was propping the door open. "I-It's good to see you too." I gathered up my composure, spun on the spot and shot him a smile. "How was your trip?"

I'd caught him off guard. "I-It was good thanks." "I actually found some old stones that are going to be good for research. I got a translation of the ruins too. They tell the story about a feat performed by one of the legendary Pokemon."

Wallace found a bottle of wine. "Don't mind if I do."

Steven let out an exasperated sigh. "Just help yourself why don't you, but at least bear some semblance of a gentleman though and offer our fair lady a glass too."

I blushed again.

"Aww Little Red! You've gone all crimson!" He thrust a glass of red wine into my hands. He winked. "Matches your face."

I busied myself by glancing around Steven's house. There were several display cases all filled with rocks and gems. There was a leather couch, a nice cherry wood table and a black and silver kitchen connected to the main room. There were also three other doors.

"So, we need to talk some more about the situation we're in." Wallace said as a conversation starter.

My pokenav started ringing. "Speak of the devil." I said as I took in the display. "Yo Mark."

 _"Heya May. I've done a few tests on the blood sample you sent me and I've put a written report in the post for you, but what I found made me want to contact you straight away. "_

I stood up straighter. "What did you find?"

 _"I found nanobots in the blood. The Pokemon are being controlled robotically though their nervous system."_

"Well, crap." I muttered. Russet nuzzled up against my leg and I stroked him.

 _"I'm going to continue researching to find out as much as I can, but there's only so much I can do. I've sent half of the blood sample down to Professor Oak and his lab so he can look into it further."_

"Thanks a bunch for this Mark, it's really appreciated. Let me know if anything else crops up."

 _"Will do. Also, is that date I mentioned completely off the table? I hear you're single now."_ I could almost hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, you've heard right. Me and Brendan are no longer a thing now. And I'm flattered, but a date _is_ off the table I'm afraid." We said our byes and hung up.

Steven had a strange expression on his face. "Please excuse us for a moment May." He grabbed Wallace's arm and started dragging him along. "Make yourself at home." He gave me a smile over his shoulder before he disappeared into another room with Wallace in tow.

I busied myself with my pokenav and the wine in my hand.

A few minutes later, they returned. I raised an eyebrow at Wallace since Steven was avoiding looking at me directly. He glanced at Steven who gave a slight shake of his head and Wallace simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Right then…" I stood up. "Anyway, moving on… Mark has found that the Pokemon are being controlled robotically by nanobots. That would explain their behaviour and also the fact that the Goldeen is still reacting the way it is after being in a tank for two weeks. I thought it might be chemical and the Pokemon would eventually get it out of it's system but that's not happened. Mark has sent the blood sample down to Professor Oak for him to take a look."

Both Wallace and Steven seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, that's just great." Wallace muttered. "Someone's experimenting on Pokemon again. That's just dandy." He looked over at me. "When you can scuba dive again, I'm going to have to rely on you to look into this further, I'm afraid Little Red."

I nodded. "That's fine. I understand." I smiled. "It'll be good for my project anyway and if someone's experimenting on Pokemon they're gonna get a little taste of this." I held up my arm and pretended I had muscle.

Both of them were laughing.

"I hope Professor Oak can find out how to disable the nanobots so we can have the water Pokemon behaving properly again." Steven answered as he put his chin in his hand.

We spent the next hour or so just chatting about what we were going to do about the situation and catching up. I then took my leave explaining to the two guys that I should probably get Russet propped up on the couch so he could get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks so much for the review people! I'm sorry it took so long for this to get to you guys. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

I headed back to mine and got Russet set up on the couch again. I ruffled his head again. "It's okay, we'll go back out tomorrow to get some more strength built up in your leg."

I fed all of my Pokemon and set about making some dinner for myself. I set myself up in front of the television with my food. There was a programme on the news about how my father had beaten ten challengers in a row and about how his reputation as a gym leader was improving.

I was about to reach for the remote to turn the blasted programme off, when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called out as I made my way to the door.

"Hello again May." Steven gave me a smile.

I waved him inside. "Do come in."

I turned back to the tele to see that my father was doing an interview. I twitched and reached for the remote and turned the whole thing off.

Steven looked a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gestured rather angrily at the TV with the remote. "My father was on the tele." I mentioned in explanation.

Steven just nodded. Not seeming to need any more than that.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

He went from being composed and quite elegant to an awkward mess in about two seconds flat. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him avert his eyes and rub the back of his neck. This went on for a couple of minutes; me watching him and him deliberately ignoring me.

"Right. Umm… It's been quite some time since I've done this. I forgot how difficult it can be."

"Skitty got your tongue?" I joked around.

He chuckled at that and finally deigned to make eye contact with me. "Please feel free to say no for whatever reason, especially if it is too soon… But how would you feel about going out for dinner with me? Perhaps this weekend?"

"H-Huh?" I muttered incoherently. _I must have misheard. He wants to go on a date, with me?!_ "As in a d-d-date?" I stuttered my way through my words like a complete buffoon.

He nodded. "Yes, that is what I would call it."

As I lost my composure, he only seemed to gain more control of himself; which was embarrassing.

I sat down because my knees were shaking. My face was heating up and my head was spinning, mainly in confusion. "Why?" I finally managed to get out. I took a deep breath. _Get it together._ "Why me, I mean? You're Steven bloody Stone for frick's sake. I'm just a student and a Pokemon Trainer, at best."

He looked concerned. He pulled up a chair and took my hand.

I went redder.

"I may be Hoenn's Champion and heir to the Devon Co-operation, but underneath all that, I am still just a regular human being. A human being who is also obsessed with studying and Pokemon. I felt myself taking quite the liking to you, May and I would like to find out more about you and I feel that having dinner with you would be a lovely way to do that."

My eyes widened and I looked down at his hand on mine.

"This nice new restaurant has opened up in Mauville and I would love to take you there. If it is too soon after what happened with Brendan, then I can accept that. Is that what is happening here?" He cocked his head slightly to the side and studied me.

I got distracted by the soft look in his eyes, distracted by him in general in fact. I recovered and realised what he had said. "N-No, no it's not Brendan. I'm fine, I've done my recovering from that. It's in the past now. It's just, I'm just me. I'm nowhere near good enough to go on a date with you."

His eyes seemed to take on a harder gleam, a bit like a glass stone. "May, it pains me to hear you talk about yourself in such a way. You are beautiful, intelligent and incredible. You are quirky and quite simply… Unpredictable. Being heir to the Devon cooperation and Champion…They are just titles. They are not me. At heart, I am just a trainer and a student. We have more in common than you would initially think."

"Steven… Thank you." I almost felt as if I could cry. I chuckled nervously. "The new restaurant in Mauville is meant to be super fancy; I don't even think I have a dress that would be suitable."

He gave me a half smile and stood up, bringing me up with him. "Let me take you to buy a dress. I could also replace the shoes that I cut off your feet."

I shook my head. "Don't be silly. You don't need to do that."

"May, money is not an issue for me. You could even consider it an early birthday present."

I placed a hand on my hip and wiggled a finger in his face. "Nice try." I spun in a half circle. "I gathered you probably have money, but that's not important to me. I like paying my way, I have my own money. Maybe not as much as you but I can sort a dress out." I began making my way to my bedroom, to see if I had anything suitable.

I half turned around again as I heard Steven chuckle.

"See? And you wonder why I have taken such an interest in you."

I turned the rest of the way round; the confusion was evident on my face.

"Other girls I have dated were very interested in my money and I must admit that some of them did end up using me for it. You are the first girl to refuse me when I have offered to treat them to something."

"Ooh. Does that mean you were testing me Mr. Stone?" I winked at him.

His cheeks flushed and he held his hands up in front of him. "No! I was genuinely offering! It would've been fine if you had said yes! I don't think you're the type of person who would end up using other people."

"Wallace was right you know."

"R-Right about what?"

"That you're cute when you get flustered." I winked again and smirked as he turned a deeper shade of red before I spun on my heel and made my way to my room. I started sifting through my dresses; trying to see if I had anything suitable. I didn't.

I walked back out to the living room and Steven was still stood there, fighting to get his composure back.

"I don't have anything anywhere near nice enough. I'm gonna have to enlist Wallace to go dress shopping with me. He has a good eye for this kind of thing."

"So… Does this mean you'll go on a date with me?" His face started to light up.

I nodded. I gave him a gentle punch on the arm. "Stupid. Do you think I would start planning how I was going to get a dress if I was thinking about saying no?" I shook my head. I looked up into his face. "How could I refuse when you asked so nicely?" I averted my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. "I've taken a liking to you too."

I looked up and his face was glowing. He took my hand and placed a single, gentle kiss upon it. Now was my turn to blush furiously.

"Saturday it is then. I will come round to pick you up at eight. Until then." He gave me a wink of his own and let himself out.

I stood frozen on the spot staring at the door for a few seconds after Steven had left. "Shit! I need an outfit!" I pulled out my pokenav.

 _"Little Red, this better be good. I was in the middle of my relaxation time."_

I checked the time. "Shit, sorry Wallace it's later than I thought it was. Anyway, I need you to come dress shopping with me."

Wallace let out a long, hearty laugh. _"So he got the balls to do it then. I was worried he might not."_

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck.

 _"The other day, when he pulled me away from you whilst we were at his. He was talking to me about asking you out. I told him to go for it, but he was really nervous about the idea. I was worried he wouldn't follow through."_

"You cheeky little so and so. Look at you, setting me up. You and Hazel are working together now huh?"

 _"Well, at least we both have good taste."_

I chuckled. "Well, I can't argue with that."

 _"Give me the run down."_

I proceeded to tell him what had happened.

 _"I knew you'd do him some good."_

"Eh?"

 _"Like he said, he's met a lot of people who were interested in him because of his money and his status. They didn't take much interest in him as an actual person. I know you're not like that. He offered to buy you a dress and you refused on the basis that you had your own money! That's so like you and it's so brilliant. I reckon you'll do him a lot of good, it's about time that he met someone good for him."_

"Y-You're talking like we're a couple already."

 _"You guys would make a good couple. He's gonna be good for you too you know. You haven't exactly had the best of luck with dating yourself, it's about time you met someone who can treat you like you deserve to be treated; with care and respect."_

"T-Thanks Wallace. I appreciate it." I twirled my hair around my finger. "So, dress shopping?"

 _"I'll meet you at yours at ten tomorrow."_

We said our goodbyes and I got ready for bed. It was pretty difficult to sleep that night, I was so excited for the weekend. I giggled to myself and felt like a secondary school student with a crush.

 **A/N Steven, would you care to do the honours?**

 **Steven:** Jasmine would greatly appreciate, if you would be so kind as to review, she reads all of the comments she gets and they make her very happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yo! Sorry about how long this took to get to you guys, I've been having trouble writing recently, but I'm determined to get this story finished so it was always in my mind. There are so many projects I've left unfinished (some of which I'm going to continue soon, check my profile for more info) and I'm adamant that this story won't be left by the wayside.**

 **Anyway... Enough about that, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! Six reviews on the last chapter alone! You guys are brilliant.**

By ten o'clock the next morning, I was all ready for the knock. At exactly ten, I opened the door and came face to face with Wallace who was about to knock on the door. He nearly knocked on my face.

"Good morning," I said to him. "Where do you reckon we should go?"

"Mornin' Little Red. I think we should go to Lilycove, there's this new dress shop that opened up last month and I've heard that it's amazing."

"Right then. Are we surfing there then?"

"Of course. The water is much pleasanter to travel by."

"Nah, I prefer the sky. It's quicker."

"Really now?" He put a hand on his hip. "It's a race then."

"Oh come off it Wallace!" I mock whined. "It's way too early for this!"

"Nonsense. Stop being a coward."

"…Fine. You're on!" I took off jogging down to the beach and he wasn't far behind me. We got to the beach and he called on his Milotic and I called on Tempest.

"Ready. Set. Go!" He called out and we were both off.

I leaned forward on Tempest. "Onwards to Lilycove! We can't let him win!"

In the end, he somehow managed to beat me to the port city. I could practically see him gloating from the ground as I touched down.

I punched him on the arm. "Alright, alright, you beat me. Get over yourself already." I grabbed his arm and started dragging him along to the shop he was telling me about.

We got inside and were searching for a while before Wallace stumbled across a lovely gem. It was a lovely black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had thin straps that criss-crossed at the back. It was around knee length and it flared out with a lacy underskirt that was hinted at underneath. There was a thick dark purple ribbon at the waist that was tied off into a lovely bow on the side. In the centre of the bow, there was a small amethyst.

"Oh May!" He said in a singsong voice. "It's perfect!" He pushed me along to the changing room, "Go on Little Red, you need to show me afterwards!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I took the dress with me and tried it on. My eyes widened at my reflection. I wasn't expecting it to actually, kinda suit me. I peeked round the curtain. "Wallace…"

He was there in a second. He pulled the curtain back himself since I was too shy to show him. "Wow. You look fantastic Little Red." He then reached round the corner and pulled out another two dresses. "Try these on." He forced them on me before I could say anything again. "Those two are two versions of the same dress, just in two different colours. I wasn't sure which one would look better." He whisked the curtain close.

I faced the dresses. They were both floor length with a high neck and both sides of the dress was spilt to the thigh and then there was a lace panel on either side of the dress that stretched up and over the hip and stopped short of my chest. One was red, the other was a dark blue. I tried the red one on first, but me and Wallace were both in agreement that the colour was off.

I tried the second one on. I really liked the colour, but I was being a bit shy because this isn't usually something I wear. "Girl, you are getting that dress and you are wearing it tonight. You are going to knock him dead."

I shook my head. "This one and the first one are both lovely, but I can't afford both Wallace."

He poked me in the stomach. "Then I'm buying you this one."

"Wallace!" I cried out in indignation. "I can't let you do that!"

"You look gorgeous in both of them and I'm not letting you sacrifice either of them. Besides, I need to get you a birthday present anyway." He reached behind me and pulled the first dress off the changing rack. "Right, I'm getting you the amethyst one whilst you're getting out of that one. I wish I could be there to see Steven's face tonight."

I blushed and threw the curtain closed. I heard him chuckle.

I got out of the dress as carefully and quickly as I could and raced over to the till. Wallace had already brought the dress and bagged it up. I ran the second one through the till and we added that to the bag too.

Wallace was determined to see Steven's face later, so we picked up a bottle of wine and made our way back to mine. We just ended up chatting with a glass of wine each and then he helped me to get ready. I did my eye make-up whilst he curled my hair. I finished it off with a red lip and made my way to my room to get changed into the dark blue high thigh dress.

"Wallace!" I called out. "I can't find my heels! You know, the cute ones! They've gone!"

"They're out here love!" I heard him call out as he made his way to into the hallway. I came out my room and leaned against the wall as I pulled them on.

"Better hurry up Little Red." He chuckled to me as he walked in front of me.

I gave him a light shove. "Better move then, you big dolt!"

I blinked. Steven was in my living room. I hid behind Wallace. "Wallace," I whispered harshly. "You didn't tell me you let him in."

He laughed. "I know. I deliberately left that out." Then louder so Steven could hear, "you're not hiding behind me darlin'!"

He moved to the side and I felt a bit exposed. I gave Steven a small smile and dropped my gaze. I tucked a stray curl behind my ear in my nervousness. I lifted my head back up again and he was just staring at me.

"In your own time mate." I heard Wallace say.

I couldn't help the small chuckle.

"Arceus May… You look absolutely amazing. I'm speechless." He ran a hand through his hair. "These are for you." He held out a hand that had a bouquet of red roses, he looked a little awkward. I walked forward and took them from him, "thank you Steven. They're beautiful." I let my hand linger on his for a few seconds before I glided to the kitchen with the roses in hand. I dug my vase out and filled it up and arranged the flowers.

"Little Red, he can't keep his eyes off of you. I knew it'd be worth being around to see his jaw drop."

"W-Wallace! S-Shut up!" I heard Steven cry out.

"Skitty got your tongue, Steven?" I joked as I turned around again. My jaw kinda unlatched itself as well. A blush was adorning his cheeks and his softened eyes were downcast and he had a hand in his unruly hair.

"Now whose lost their composure, huh?"

I blinked and then sent a glare Wallace's way.

He held his hands up. "Alright, alright, message received. I'm done teasing you guys, don't worry Little Red, I'll see myself out."

"Thank a bunch for today Wallace, you were a great help." I said sincerely.

"No problem." He gave me a wink, said his goodbyes to Steven and made his way out.

Neither of us spoke for a couple minutes, we were too busy blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other.

Steven cleared his throat. "Well, shall we head off then?" He held out the crook of his elbow. I took his arm and we walked out of my place. I locked up and grabbed Tempest's pokeball.

Steven shook his head. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, May." He pulled out a slim, colourful flute and began playing a gentle, soothing and harmonious tune. Shortly after he started, two beautiful Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Latios and Latias!" I cried out as I leaned into his arm. I pulled away and rushed forward to greet the two eon Pokemon. "Wow!"

"I was thinking we could ride the two of them to Mauville."

"That would be amazing!"

He helped me clime atop of Latias as he proceeded to climb upon Latios. The two Eon Pokemon then set off for Mauville.

As we were flying, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Steven. He truly was beautiful. He had a confident smile on his face and his hair was jutting out in all directions as the wind blew through it. He turned to me and noticed that I was staring. He winked and then focused his attention back to Latios and I was left a blushing mess.

Eventually, we arrived at Mauville and he handed me down from the legendary Pokemon. We thanked them and then bid them farewell.

Steven extended his arm and I slipped my arm through and rested my hand on the crook of his elbow. He then proceeded to lead the way. We took a bit of an awkward shortcut so that we could divert attention as best as possible.

"I will warn you now May; this restaurant is known for having news reporters and photographers lying in wait. Since this restaurant is quite fancy, it is well known for famous guests. Some reporters will stop at nothing to get a photograph. If you wish to avoid the attention, just keep your head down, I will guide you through the crowd."

I was staring up at him at this point and he gave me a smile. The moonlight shining through the trees caught on his eyes and they were a beautiful blend of silver and lavender. I realised my jaw was unhinged and I forced it back into place, I blushed and dropped my gaze.

"Staring again, are we?" His boldness surprised me.

"I-It's your fault for being so d-distracting." I stammered and fought to get my composure back again. "Since when were you so bold anyway?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair and I made the mistake of looking back up at him again.

"Well, I have had some wine…" He mused. "Mainly, I was rather shy because I had taken an interest in you. Well, to be fair, I can be naturally shy sometimes." He fidgeted with his collar. "But I now know that you have also taken an interest in me, so I am a bit more relaxed now."

I laughed and shot him smile. "At least one of us is relaxed. My stomach is going crazy with nerves right now."

Steven returned the laughter. "My stomach is also frayed with nerves, May."

There was a silence for a little while, which I decided ought to be dispelled. "What? The great Steven Stone is nervous? Why, this is new." I gave him a little punch on the arm to show that I was joking.

Finally, we arrived at the restaurant. As we turned the corner, there was a massive uproar. Steven pushed my head down and since they were so focused on Steven Stone, it took them a little while before they even registered that I was beside him.

Steven leaned down and whispered in my ear and I had to desperately fight off the colouring of my cheeks as his breath danced across my ear and down my bare neck that was already chilled from the cold. "Do not answer anything that you are uncomfortable answering, if it is your preference, feel free to keep completely silent."

I nodded, opting for the second option. I ignored a barrage of people asking me about my relationship with Steven Stone, how far we'd gotten and people telling me that I clearly didn't deserve to be in his presence. Also, about whether I knew anything about his relationship with Cynthia.

Steven strolled boldly forward with his eyes trained on the door and he ignored everything else going on around him and focused on guiding me so I didn't go flying as I wasn't looking where I was going.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we finally made it through the door and the waiter met us and forced the door closed behind us, not before telling the reporters to leave though.

"Sorry about all of that. I hope it was not too daunting."

I shook my head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. It was a little bit intimidating though."

"Here," he placed a hand on the small of my back, "Come with me." I followed along next to him as the waiter led us to our table.

We ended up having a great time, there were a few instances where I was worried that we were going to get kicked out of the restaurant for the amount of noise we were making and the subsequent glares sent our way. We ended up sharing plenty of funny stories and having plenty of laughs over things that had happened over the course of both of our Pokemon journeys.

Eventually, it was time to leave. On the way out, we were once again ambushed by paparazzi. Steven ended up taking my hand and in any other situation, I would have blushed profusely but as it stood, I was just glad for someone to lead me out. Some of them ended up jogging after us so we broke out into a light run as Steven played on the Eon flute. He helped me aboard Latias and then jumped abroad Latios. I couldn't help the giggle that passed through my lips as I watched the people below shouting up at us.

I looked to my left to see Steven Stone watching me with the softest expression on his face. I blushed and he promptly noticed me watching him and blushed himself before turning away.

We stopped outside my house. He climbed down from Latios first and helped me off the sister Eon Pokemon.

"I had a really great time with you tonight. Thank you for this. Even if we did end up getting harassed by paparazzi." I smiled as I met his gaze and fiddled with my fingers.

"I had a really nice time too, maybe we can do this again sometime? And I am terribly sorry about the reporters. They will do anything to get a story that will make them money."

An awkward silence fell over us.

"Well, I should probably consider heading back to mine. I have a rather busy day tomorrow unfortunately. I would love to be able to spend more time with you, May." He reached down and I felt his fingers brush across my cheek before I felt his lips brush my cheekbone.

I blushed to the tips of my ears. I was suddenly feeling rather bold, which I'm attributing mostly to the alcohol and the fact that he can be too much of a gentleman sometimes. I leaned forward on my tiptoes as best I could in heels and placed a light chaste kiss on his lips. I rolled back with my feet and returned to my regular height. He was staring in shock.

"Good night Steven Stone, I hope to see you again soon." I gave the smallest of smiles and in one fluid motion I opened up the door and pretty much skipped inside.

Once inside, I fell against the door and couldn't help the stupidest of smirks from gracing my features, I was in a state of pure bliss.

 **So, that's the date over and done with. Next chapter, we get sight of the main conflict, don't think I've forgotten about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it may take a tiny while, but I will get it out. In the mean time, leave a review! The sight of hitting 18 reviews caused this update to happen sooner than I thought it would**


End file.
